Together
by Lilly Blanchard
Summary: Em tempos mais calmos era de se esperar que a Morada da Noite ficasse entediante. O fato é que não é exatamente isso que acontece...
1. Guerreiros?

**Guerreiros? **

Era pura animação. Haviam varias conversas excitadas sobre o início das aulas, sobre o ritual de boas vindas e sobre os novatos desse ano. Até pareciam adolescentes normais em um internato qualquer. Mas a diferença era muito grande e todos notavam isso ao ver o contorno de uma lua crescente cor safira na testa de todos os calouros. Hoje em dia qualquer um sabe sobre os vampiros e a Morada da Noite, onde os recém-marcados podem aprender melhor como lidar com a transformação. Resumindo, um humano demora alguns anos para se transformar em um _vamp_, por isso existem os terceiros, quartos, quintos e sextos formandos. Mas também há um perigo muito grande do corpo de um calouro rejeitar a transformação, assim, eles morrem afogados nos próprios pulmões, não é a coisa mais legal que poderia acontecer com um novato, mas todos correm esse risco. E não pense que vampiros queimam no sol como naqueles livros de fantasia, a luz do sol apenas incomoda um pouco, pode até causar um pouco de dor, mas nada muito grave. Sangue? Bem, infelizmente esse fato é verdade, mas não pense que todos os vampiros e calouros saem por aí atacando o primeiro humano que ver pela frente! Na verdade, a sede de sangue é mais comum entre os sextos formandos e vamps adultos, os novatos ainda não chegam a esse ponto. Mas mesmo assim, eles são proibidos de beber sangue diretamente de um humano, pois isso causa uma carimbagem, ou seja, o humano fica em uma espécie de tranze, como se não pudesse viver sem o vampiro. Graças a Nyx (deusa dos vampiros), um vampiro não pode ter mais do que uma carimbagem. O que impede que alguém crie um exército de humanos sobre o seu controle. Seria terrível demais. Você deve se perguntar sobre como surgira os vampiros, mas isso é um mito que ninguém mais sabe, por ser muito antigo. Hoje em dia existem os rastreadores, eles recebem ordens de Nyx para marcar alguém. De alguma maneira, quando você é escolhido e o rastreador vir até você, uma lua crescente cor de safira aparece em sua testa. Para muitos, é uma confusão quando são marcados, afinal, na cidade de Tulsa, muitos são extremamente religiosos e desprezam os vampiros por acreditarem em Nyx, por isso aconselho aos novatos que fiquem longe das pessoas do Povo da Fé, nunca se sabe o que eles podem fazer...

Agora todos já estavam de volta, depois de passaram alguns dias com a família no fim do ano, afinal, os novatos não podem ficar muito tempo longe de vamps adultos, ou então irão começar a rejeitar a transformação. O refeitório nunca esteve tão barulhento no almoço como agora, não era só porque a Morada era tipo uma escola para vampiros que todos ali eram quietos, silenciosos e sinistros, na verdade, eram tão normais quanto humanos.

Uma mulher parou no centro do enorme refeitório, chamando a atenção de todos antes mesmo de dizer alguma coisa. A vampira tinha os cabelos longos, lisos e negros, seus olhos profundamente escuros e misteriosos, seu corpo belo e escultural, tudo em seu ser irradiava poder. Era Julliet Johnson, professora de musica e Sacerdotisa da Morada. Todos ali tinham respeito – ou medo – o suficiente para escutá-la quando ela ia dizer algo, que na maioria das vezes era importante. Apesar de parecer tão poderosa e misteriosa, suas feições indicavam o contrário, seu rosto amigável, seu sorriso brilhante e até mesmo sua voz era doce.

- Bem Vindos calouros! – disse alto o suficiente para que todos conseguissem ouvir, sua voz ecoava por todo o local em silêncio. – Gostaria de avisá-los que alguns guerreiros em treinamento ficarão temporariamente na Morada e se instalarão no dormitório dos professores, como qualquer outro vampiro adulto.

Então o silêncio se foi. Dava até para ouvir alguns gritinhos das garotas em reação a ter guerreiros pela Morada e alguns garotos reclamavam, dizendo para que elas se calassem. Julliet se despediu e saiu do refeitório, que voltou a ser tão barulhento quanto antes.

- Foi uma boa notícia para você, não é Alicia? – comentou uma morena, de cabelos em forma de ondas que caiam em suas costas, olhos tão azuis quanto o mar, pele branca como leite e feições tão doces e angelicais que era impossível achar qualquer detalhe imperfeito em seu rosto.

- Lana, você fala isso como se fosse eu que estivesse tão animada assim. – respondeu uma garota de cabelos castanhos e ondulados presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor dos cabelos, sua pele em tom moreno claro e suas feições quase tão doces quanto às da amiga.

- Alicia, você tem dezessete anos, como pode não ligar em ter guerreiros gostosos por toda a Morada? – perguntou outra garota de cabelos cor de carvalho, rosto delicado, pele um pouco bronzeada e olhos em algum tom entre o azul e o verde. Uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso de canto demonstrava que seu rosto suave era apenas uma mascara e que não era tão inocente quanto parecia.

- Por que ela ia querer guerreiros se eu estou aqui, mana? – perguntou um garoto ao seu lado em tom convencido. Este não parecia tanto com a irmã, mas era tão belo quanto ela, ninguém duvidava de que ele arrancava suspiros de muitas garotas por ali. Seu sorriso charmoso se dirigia á Alicia, que fez questão de ignorá-lo.

- Luana, às vezes me impressiona o quanto vocês dois são parecidos. – reclamou Alicia levando um copo de suco de laranja até os lábios. Stoniel e Luana Danforth eram gêmeos. Poderiam não ser tão parecidos fisicamente, mas por dentro esses dois são idênticos. Podemos simplesmente dizer que faz sentido ambos fazerem parte dos filhos das trevas, por mais que Luana dissesse o contrário.

Os irmãos mostraram a língua para Alicia ao mesmo tempo, ambos parecendo duas criancinhas fazendo birra. Lana começou a rir e olhou de soslaio para uma garota de cabelos artificialmente ruivos, aparência mais jovem, olhos grandes e negros e um sorriso de canto no melhor estilo sonhador.

- Ei, Bianca? – chamou Lana estalando os dedos muito próximos do rosto da garota, que deu um pulo para trás como se estivesse dormindo e acabara de ser acordada. Bianca fuzilou Lana com um olhar e se endireitou na cadeira. – Tava sonhando com o que? – perguntou á ruiva.

- Com o que não, com quem... – corrigiu Luana fingindo uma tosse sem ser nada discreta e arqueou uma de suas bem delineadas sobrancelhas. Bianca forçou um sorriso e lhe lançou seu pior olhar de indignação.

- Só faltava estar sonhando com o Stoniel. – brincou Alicia em um tom divertido. Foi instantâneo, foi só citar o nome da praga que as bochechas da ruiva adquiriram um tom rosado quase vermelho.

- O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO? – gritou Bianca em uma voz chorosa fazendo com que todos caíssem na risada. **Sempre **que a garota fica nervosa ela fala isso ou algo como "Por que vocês são tão maus comigo?". Isso é quando ela fica sem graça, por que quando irritada os surtos e gritos da ruiva não acabam mais, felizmente esse não era o caso.

- Você fica tão linda corada... – Stoniel começou a cantá-la como sempre fazia com a primeira garota que desse bola pra ele. Claro que isso não era muito difícil, por mais que ele fosse convencido, sua beleza hipnotizante e seu teatrinho sempre convenciam. Mais pra beleza do que pra teatrinho, mas ele era um excelente mentiroso.

Bianca percebeu que se continuassem assim, logo suas bochechas estariam pegando fogo e estaria tão vermelhas quanto seu próprio cabelo. Desviou o olhar para alguma coisa distante antes de dizer qualquer coisa, para ter certeza de que não se entregaria para o irmão de Luana.

- O-obrigada. – respondeu gaguejando em tom baixo, sem saber se ele havia ouvido ou não. Mas ela podia _sentir_ o sorriso de Stoniel e julgou que com toda a certeza do mundo ele havia escutado muito bem. Hoje seria uma longa noite...

- Ei, gente, aquela garota foi marcada esse dias, não foi? – uma garota de cabelos longos, cacheados e negros, olhos castanhos, sorriso contagiante e pele bronzeada apontava para uma menina em uma mesa próxima da em que estava sentada.

- Você é cega, Soph? Aquela é Mia! – respondeu a garota ao lado. Possuía olhos negros e grandes, sobrancelhas finas, feições delicadas, pele clara e cabelos longos e negros caindo como cascatas onduladas. Ela olhou para garota do qual Sophia havia falado, era loira de cabelos lisos – provavelmente com chapinha -, estava de costas, sentada em uma mesa junto com as outras Malditas do... Quer dizer, Filhas das Trevas. Um bando de garotas de nariz empinado que vive em seu mundo cor de rosa.

- Mas aquele ali eu não conheço, Lilly. – Sophia apontava para um garoto sentado no outro canto do refeitório. Os olhos negros de Lillian Fenix se voltaram para o local indicado. Realmente, não reconhecia o garoto. Poderia até ser um dos guerreiros, mas Julliet havia falado que eles ficaram junto com os professores, então era muito improvável.

- Dimitri Lioncourt. Transferido. Entrou faz pouco tempo. – informou outra garota. Esta era a única loira da mesa, tinha cabelos longos e ondulados, seus olhos verdes brilhavam com qualquer luz, sua pele tão branca quanto neve e suas feições tão delicadas e inocentes, davam até a impressão de que a garota era muito inteligente.

- Você conhece, Tea? – perguntou Sophia desviando o olhar para a loira. Às vezes era assustador o jeito como ela sabia das coisas, mas pelo menos dava menos medo do que Lilly, que vivia fazendo com que Sophia estudasse, dizendo que ela era a pessoa mais burra do mundo. Mas Soph não era burra! Apenas... Não era muito esperta.

- Não, mas já ouvi falar dele. – comentou com simplicidade voltando a prestar atenção na comida a sua frente, ao contrario dos outros que ainda estavam com os olhares fixos no garoto na mesa distante e solitária.

- Lilly, chama ele pra vir com a gente! – falou uma garota de cabelos ondulados e castanhos, uma franja do estilo que as crianças costumavam usar cobria sua testa, seus olhos eram em um tom de castanho escuro, quase preto, sua pele delicada, macia e branca, suas bochechas um pouco avermelhadas e suas feições quase infantis.

- Vai você, Vik! – retrucou Lillian cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho. Victória revirou os olhos, mas não fez menção de se levantar, então Lilly desistiu, se levantou e foi em direção à mesa no outro canto. Assim que chegou mais perto pode realmente ver o garoto. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros e naturalmente bagunçados, seu corpo atlético e sua expressão séria. Tinha de confessar de que o cara era mesmo atraente, mas seu aparente mal-humor dava um pouquinho de medo...

Sentou-se na frente do garoto, do outro lado da mesa – só uma distancia segura caso ele fosse... Sei lá, um assassino? O loiro olhou-a ameaçadoramente como quem diz "caí fora, antes que eu te mate" e Lilly engoliu em seco. Depois de um tempinho, ignorou sua vontade de sair correndo gritando por socorro e deu um sorriso simpático.

- Oi. – cumprimentou em voz doce. Silêncio. Ele simplesmente a ignorara. Mais alguns segundos para recuperar a coragem e falar novamente. – Sou Lillian Fenix e você é? – claro que Tea já havia lhe informado o nome dele, mas não custava nada perguntar, apenas para ver se ele respondia. Era o seguinte: se o garoto não respondesse novamente, ela iria embora, em desistência.

- Dimitri Lioncourt. – respondeu o loiro, concluindo que não adiantaria nada ignorá-la. Finalmente, ele olhou para a morena, mas sem colocar sequer um sorriso em sua face.

- Ah... Prazer em conhecê-lo! – falou Lilly sem esperar nenhuma resposta. Olhou de soslaio para a mesa em que estavam seus amigos, pensando vagamente que devia ter insistido para que Vik viesse no seu lugar. Ansiosa para sair dali, a garota ofereceu um sorriso ao Dimitri, pensando que com toda certeza não iria insistir que o loiro fosse com ela até a outra mesa. – Ei, não quer sentar lá com a gente? - chamou com falso ânimo, apontando para a mesa do outro lado do refeitório. Na verdade, ela não fora muito com a cara do garoto.

Para sua grande surpresa, ele deu de ombros e a seguiu até o local indicado. Visivelmente contrariada, sentou-se ao lado de Dimitri e o apresentou a todos. Victória fez uma nota mental: "perguntar a Lilly o porquê de ela não gostar do garoto".

- Você é transferido de onde? – perguntou a loira de feições angelicais, Tea. Poderia-se até se assustar por ela não saber a ficha completa do garoto. Realmente, diga-me se você não ficaria assustada com a alguém que sabia de cor a ficha completa de todos os calouros da Morada. Assustador, não acha?

- De New Jersey. E... Como você sabe que sou transferido? – perguntou parecendo intrigado com a loira.

- Bem que eu queria saber de onde Tea tira tanta informação sobre todo mundo... – falou uma voz masculina. Um garoto se sentava à mesa, entre Sophia e Victória. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, não tão curtos e rebeldes, seus olhos eram azuis, seu corpo mais ou menos atlético e em sua face reinava um sorriso brilhante.

- Ah, oi Joe. – cumprimentou Victória lançando um sorriso cheio de significados na direção de Sophia. Podia-se jurar que o rosto da outra ficou levemente rosado, mas não dava para perceber muito, por causa de sua pele morena.

- Oi. – falou Soph um pouco acanhada. Lilly também pareceu perceber e dirigiu outro sorriso a amiga. Fazia algum tempo que a morena gostava do cara, contara apenas para Lillian e para Victória, mas de qualquer maneira todos pareciam saber disso, menos o próprio Joe. Claro, ele não era uma das pessoas mais espertas ou observadoras do mundo.

- Hey garotas. – ele respondeu sem olhar para ninguém em específico, mas depois voltando-se para o loiro. – E esse quem é? – perguntou.

- Dimitri. – respondeu Lillian a contragosto, deixando bem óbvio que sua presença não era tão animadora atraindo o olhar do loiro que arqueava uma sobrancelha, parecendo achar alguma graça naquilo.

- Você é francês, não é? – perguntou Tea Jackson, seus olhos verdes brilhantes se dirigindo ao loiro com certa empolgação. Ele assentiu, dando de ombros como se aquilo não significasse nada pra ele. Na verdade, nada parecia significar muita coisa para aquele garoto.

- Oh, moseur, lá deve ser demais! – exclamou Victória com um sorriso de sonhadora. Ela deixara bem claro que, quando sua transformação já estivesse completa, se mudaria para Paris e seria uma estilista famosa...

- Na verdade, só vivi por lá até os sete anos. – falou Dimitri sem demonstrar qualquer força de vontade pra falar de seu passado. Luana, que até pouco tempo estava distraída conversando com irmão em uma mesa próxima daquela, agora se voltara para o loiro, sentando-se entre ele e Lillian. Ninguém parecia ter percebido a sua chegada há algum tempo atrás.

-Hum... Então você sabe falar francês, baby? – perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas sugestivamente e se debruçando um pouco sobre a mesa. Dimitri pareceu ou não notar as intenções da garota ou ignorá-las completamente.

- Não, imagine. – respondeu sarcástico – Sete anos vivendo na França e não aprendi francês... – continuou a falar, fazendo com que Luana fechasse a cara e voltasse a se ajeitar em sua cadeira.

- Tem certeza que o trouxe para a mesa certa, Lilly? – perguntou a morena lançando um olhar para a mesa onde ficavam aqueles novatos mega esquisitos da morada e depois olhando para Dimitri. Sinceramente, não estava acostumada com alguém que não caia em seus encantos. A menos que seja gay. Bem, este não parecia nem um pouco gay. Além disso, seria desperdício demais.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso... – murmurou Lillian em resposta, recebendo um olhar de Victória e de Tea. – Quer dizer... Tenho sim, Luana. – corrigiu visivelmente contrariada.

Mal se passaram alguns segundos e Stoniel sentou-se do outro lado de Lillian com um sorriso charmoso em sua face. Pelo jeito ninguém havia percebido que ele chegara. Os irmãos Danforth eram os únicos que se via andando cada hora em uma mesa. Talvez eles prefiram qualquer lugar que não seja perto das Filhas das Trevas, afinal, por mais que deva ser vantajoso fazer parte do grupo, aquelas garotas são simplesmente detestáveis!

- Oi, sentiram saudades? – perguntou o moreno ao mesmo tempo em que a irmã revirava os olhos. Ninguém parecia surpreso em vê-lo ali, aliás, dava pra sentir o seu perfume masculino á quilômetros de distância.

- Mas é claro, S. – respondeu Lillian quase sem sarcasmo nenhum, mal percebendo que agora a maioria estava com os olhos fixos em sua pessoa. Apenas alguns segundos depois que foi se tocar disso. – Que foi?

- S.? – perguntaram Sophia e Victória ao mesmo tempo, ambas com uma sobrancelha arqueada, pareciam até gêmeas de vez em quando.

- É, por quê? Se Sophia é Soph, Victória é Vic, Luana é Lu e Lillian é Lilly, porque Stoniel não pode ter um apelido também? – perguntou mal entendendo o que estava dizendo.

- Viu mana? Eu também tenho um apelido. – falou sorridente passando um dos braços ao redor dos ombros de Lillian. Luana deu de ombros, não prestando a mínima atenção no irmão enquanto lixava suas unhas muito bem feitas com alguma lixa que retirou de sua bolsa que nunca deixava para trás.

Podia-se até jurar que as bochechas pálidas de Lilly absorveram um tom mais rosado ao contato inesperado por parte do moreno. Victória provavelmente foi a única a perceber isso. Ou talvez Tea também tivesse prestado atenção nesse pequeno detalhe, mas o resto não percebia nada sobre nada.

- Mas por que você está aqui mesmo, "S"? – indagou Joe recebendo uma cotovelada de Victória e outra de Sophia ao mesmo tempo. – Esquece. – murmurou passando a mão sobre o braço direito aonde Vic lhe dera a cotovelada. Provavelmente a que deve ter doído mais.

- Ei gente! – disseram Lucca e Poppy ao mesmo tempo, sentando-se na outra extremidade da mesa, ambos trazendo consigo uma bandeja com seu almoço. Poppy Green era uma garota de cabelos Chanel, negros e muito lisos, seus olhos tão escuros quanto à noite e seu rosto pálido com feições simplesmente doces. Lucca Bolton era um garoto de cabelos escuros e um pouco cumpridos, olhos verdes como mar dando até uma expressão mais bela em seu rosto de pele clara.

- Poppy! – chamou Tea com um sorriso brilhante no rosto, pelo jeito tinha algo muito bom para contar para a amiga. Ambas eram melhores amigas, do mesmo jeito que Vic, Soph e Lilly eram. Às vezes podia até pensar que são irmãs, pela maneira que estão sempre juntas.

- Oi Lucca! – cumprimentaram ao mesmo tempo em uníssono Victória, Lillian e Sophia. – Oi Poppy. – completaram Soph e Lilly, ambas lançando um olhar para Vic.

- Ei gente, será que é contra as regras pegar alguns guerreiros? – perguntou Luana parando de lixar suas preciosas unhas. Infelizmente sabia que com toda certeza seria proibido qualquer relacionamento com guerreiros, da mesma maneira que é proibido com professores. Mas às vezes é difícil de obedecer a essas regras com um professor como o Johnny, então imagine com os guerreiros?

- Emi, se toca, o Chad com certeza não é nem um pouco mais bonito que o Ariel. – dizia uma garota loira que se olhava no espelho, retocando a maquiagem. Era Mia. Ela parecia bem concentrada em não borrar um milímetro o batom, como se aquilo fosse um extremo caso de vida ou morte.

- Lá vem você de novo. Quer saber? Nenhum deles chega aos pés de Stoniel. Aliás, ele está namorando? – perguntava uma morena, extremamente semelhante á Sophia, até mesmo igual. Afinal, eram gêmeas. Só tinha uma muito notável diferença de personalidade entre as duas. Esta era Emily uma filha das trevas conhecida por ser a mais maldita de todas.

- Acho que tenho que concordar. E, Emi, querida, o Stoniel sempre tem namorada, mas nada impede com que ele pegue mais uma... – comentou outra loira em tom monótono. Esta jogou seus longos cabelos loiros ondulados para trás, tirando-os da frente de seus lindos olhos azuis e de seu rosto branco que mais parecia de porcelana, apesar de carregado de maquiagem desnecessária. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Mia, que agora guardava seu espelho de volta na bolsa.

- Humm... Tem razão Lucy. Vou pensar nisso... Aliás, com quem ele tá agora? – falava Emily se debruçando sobre a mesa e lançando um olhar para o local onde estava o garoto moreno. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e surgiu em seu rosto um sorriso de escárnio. – Por acaso não é a Fenix, é? – perguntou voltando a se ajeitar na cadeira depois de vê-lo com um dos braços sobre Lillian. Realmente, Stoniel já pegara muitas garotas, mas investir na Fenix? Que desperdício de tempo!

- O que? Minha maninha? – perguntou outra loira fingindo engasgar e desviando o olhar para a irmã. Seus olhos azuis de anjo se arregalaram e tentou segurar o riso. Esta era Samantha Fenix, tinha longos cabelos loiros, que agora estavam agora presos um rabo de cavalo lateral, olhos tão azuis quando o céu na primavera, cílios grandes e espessos, aqueles que ficam enormes mesmo com um pingo de rímel, sobrancelhas bem delineadas, pele clara como neve e lábios carnudos e rosados. Poderia até parecer um anjo se seus olhos não demonstrassem tanta frieza, até mesmo quando sorrindo. – Não acredito, isso sim é desperdício!

- Pensei a mesma coisa... – murmurou Emily decepcionada e pensando em como poderia tirar vantagem disso. Bem, se Fenix realmente gostasse de Stoniel, ficaria tão magoada quando o visse com outra... Então ali estava o seu prêmio, mas pelo visto eles ainda não estavam juntos, então teria de esperar um pouco. Bem, paciência não era seu forte. Teria de rever outras opções enquanto isso. Pensando bem, aquele loiro transferido era bem gatinho... – Bem, fazer o que, não é? Agora tenho que ir. Humm... Dever de casa. – falou se levantando e desfilando até a saída, chamando a atenção de alguns daqueles esportistas em outra mesa.

- Dever de casa? Ah, nem eu sou tão burra para acreditar nisso. – uma loira com as feições mais infantis dizia com os olhos azuis esverdeados fitando uma Emily sumir para fora do refeitório. Todas concordaram, afinal, nenhuma delas tinha paciência – ou inteligência – para fazer os deveres que não tenha algo a ver com rituais e outras coisas das Filhas das Trevas.

Era um grande milagre, as aulas foram suspensas! Por um bom motivo, claro, não pensem que vampiros têm esse negócio de férias longas ou de emendas com feriados nem nada do tipo, eles são "disciplinados" demais. Os nossos queridos professores de Espanhol, Sociologia Vampírica, Musica e Literatura estão com alguns probleminhas para resolver. É uma pena que esses _vamps _não devem saber o que significa "dia de folga", pois farão todos os calouros irem as outras aulas. Então estavam livres apenas das primeiras aulas. Claro que ter de ver o professor Johnny não afetava nem um pouco o humor de Lillian. Na verdade, só ia para as aulas de esgrima por causa de o professor ser muito gato. Um sacrifício enorme para alguém que ama equitação. Além de que Taylor era muito legal com as amigas da prima. Claro que o resto dos calouros não podia saber disso ou surtariam geral, principalmente por ela pegar no pé de muitos deles. Ah, em falar sobre equitação, Lilly estava indo até os estábulos visitar a linda égua que usava nas aulas. Atena era uma égua branca e muito elegante, às vezes parecia até um pouco esnobe. Talvez seja convivência com aquelas Filhas das Trevas Patricinhas Malditas. Mesmo assim, era uma ofensa comparar qualquer corcel com aquelas loiras oxigenadas. Poderia até apostar dez dólares que apenas aquela tal de Jennifer sabe escrever o nome inteiro sem errar. E olha que não é brincadeira. Lillian tentava mudar um pouco o rumo de seus pensamentos enquanto se aproximava para escovar a crina macia e brilhante de Atena.

- Olhe só quem está aqui... – murmurou uma voz masculina que soou muito irritante aos ouvidos de Lilly, mas que causaria o efeito contrario em qualquer outra garota. Mesmo sem ter muita certeza de quem era não conseguiu evitar um sorriso de escárnio em direção à pessoa. Claro, Dimitri. Na verdade, achava um pouco intrigante vê-lo por ali, mas não era surpreendente, afinal, mal conhecia o loiro. Mesmo assim não disse nada com uma leve esperança de que ele não incomodasse. O garoto foi em direção a um cavalo negro não muito distante de Atena. Não sabia por que, mas achava o animal um pouco parecido com Dimitri, não na aparência, mas... Ah, sei lá. O loiro desviou o olhar de seu corcel e seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos pelos de Lillian que agora não conseguia mais manter sua expressão brava e estava com o olhar transbordando curiosidade. – Hm... Esse cavalo é seu? – ele perguntou como quem não quer nada apontando com o queixo para Atena e entregava uma maçã vermelhinha ao animal a sua frente.

- É égua. E não é exatamente minha. – respondeu a garota desviando o olhar para o corcel na frente do loiro parecendo ter a mesma essência detestável do mesmo. – E esse é seu? – perguntou a morena, desconfortável por estar falando com o garoto que aprendera a não gostar. Quer dizer, pelo menos ele não estava parecendo um idiota no momento.

- Ah, Hades é meu sim. Trouxe-o comigo da outra Morada, em New Jersey. – Ele falou sem conseguir evitar pelo menos um sorriso de canto muito bem disfarçado. Sem conseguir se deter, Lillian sorriu para Dimitri. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso em vê-la sorrir. Desde que se conheceram, esse era o único sorriso que não era forçado ou de escárnio. Será que poderia mudar a opinião da garota sobre ele?

- Hades? Nome interessante. – comentou Lilly lembrando-se dos mitos sobre Hades, o deus do mundo inferior. Precisava confessar, adorava mitologia grega, falando sobre os deuses e suas aventuras e romances. Aliás, vai dizer que todo mundo decidiu chamar seu cavalo pelo nome de um deus? A morena batizara a égua de Atena, deusa da sabedoria, por acha-la um animal muito inteligente. Não era sem sentido que o corcel de Dimitri se chamasse _Hades_. Lillian foi em direção do cavalo levando uma maçã consigo mal notando que estava consequentemente se aproximando do loiro. Primeiramente Hades relinchou e deu um passo atrás, mas assim que a morena entregou-lhe a maçã vermelha o cavalo se acalmou e permitiu que Lilly acariciasse sua crina. – Bom garoto... – murmurou ao cavalo negro agora bem comportado.

- Parece que você foi a primeira que conseguiu chegar perto dele, além de mim. – murmurou Dimitri próximo ao ouvido de Lillian. Sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer pelo corpo, ela se afastou murmurando algo como _"p-p-po-pois é-é". _Podia prever quando diria o que não devia então achou melhor dar um jeito de sair de fininho. Já viera trazer sua maçã á Atena, não teria mais nenhum motivo para ficar, não é?

- Hã... Eu... Hum... Preciso... Preciso ir... – gaguejou sem graça dando alguns passos para trás de costas e logo depois saindo correndo dali. Ok, agora tinha pagado um tremendo mico. Que ótimo...

Caminhando pelo corredor, Stoniel já pensava em seus planos mega complexos para enrolar as garotas e já tinha as vítimas. Quem diria! Apesar de sua fama de galinha algumas garotas ainda comiam na palma de sua mão! É claro, quem resistiria à tamanha beleza de Stoniel? Bem, pelo menos era assim que ele pensava. Não era exatamente uma mentira, era uma verdade exagerada. O garoto era realmente bonito, mas não valia o esforço. Na verdade, podia ter beleza por fora, mas por dentro já é pedir demais. Não pense que Stoniel é um galinha idiota qualquer, na verdade, precisa de muita inteligência para bolar planos daquele jeito. Planos infalíveis. Ok, talvez não infalíveis, mas quase isso, é muito raro qualquer de seus planos darem errado. Bem, voltando ao assunto, Stoniel decidira que seus planos não envolveriam mais nenhuma das Filhas das Trevas, elas são extremamente perigosas. Falando em malditas perigosas...

- Ah, oi amor! – chamou uma voz conhecida ás costas de Stoniel. Olhou para trás vendo uma garota morena de longos cabelos ondulados caídos sobre as costas e o ombro direito, um sorriso venenoso, olhar insinuante e um corpo que deixaria qualquer garoto tentado a tocá-lo. Claro que Stoniel não caia mais na voz doce da garota. Não havia nem ao menos tentado nada com ela. Aprendera a lição: Nunca mais se meta com gêmeas!

- _Amor?_ – estranhou Stoniel. Emily não era a pessoa mais doce do mundo, já convivera o suficiente com ela para saber disso. Já consegue se meter em encrenca sozinho, não precisaria da ajuda da morena para isso. O sorriso da garota tornou-se mais perigoso e ela avançou um pouco.

- Sim, amor. Por quê? – perguntou em falsa inocência, chegando tão perto dele que quase se encostavam. Stoniel ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. _Não caia nessa, não caia nessa, não caia nessa... _ Repetia a si mesmo mentalmente. Era um duelo mortal de seu instinto de galinha contra seu cérebro que ainda raciocinava. Felizmente o cérebro venceu.

- Só achei estranho, o que faz aqui? – perguntou voltando a andar, com a falsa esperança de que ela não respondesse a pergunta e não o seguisse. Palavras-chaves: _falsa esperança._ Ela caminhou com ele, seu sorriso mais venenoso do que gentil.

- Queria que você me ajudasse com o trabalho de Literatura. – mentiu Emily. Não, não iria desistir tão facilmente. Só estranhara que Stoniel ainda resistisse. Normalmente ele não aguentaria ficar tão perto de uma garota. De qualquer modo, conhecia os joguinhos do garoto e podia fazer o mesmo.

- E você pede a minha ajuda? – ironizou Stoniel. Afinal, não era nem de longe o mais esperto da classe. Ele estava desconfiado, mas ainda não percebera as intenções da garota. Tentara pensar no que realmente a morena queria. Talvez ele esteja na sua listinha de "caras que ainda não peguei". Com certeza não, afinal, era só Stoniel que fazia listas. Talvez seja uma armadilha para lhe dar uma lição... Definitivamente não, Emily não era ninguém para dar lições. Talvez... Bem, foi aí que acabaram as ideias de Stoniel.

- É melhor pedir ajuda a você do que a Sam... – murmurou a garota. Bem, essa era a verdade, a mais inteligente das filhas das trevas era Mia e digamos que nem todo mundo sabe disso. Stoniel pareceu refletir um pouco e depois assentir, mais pra si mesmo do que para a morena. Afinal, o garoto não era um gênio, mas se dava bem nos trabalhos de literatura. Por que não ajudar? Sim, havia vários motivos para não aceitar ajuda-la, mas Stoniel não conseguiu se lembrar de nenhum deles naquele momento.

- Certo, mas podemos não ir para a biblioteca? Isso acabaria com a minha reputação...


	2. O Ritual Da Lua Minguante

**O Ritual da Lua Minguante**

Quatro horas da tarde. Poppy havia acordado mais cedo e estava trocando de roupa, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho e acabar acordando sua colega de quarto, Tea. Hoje é sábado, provavelmente ninguém pensaria em acordar tão cedo, nem mesmo a "super-gênio" iria a algum lugar essa hora. Mesmo assim Poppy não estava nem um pouco com sono, então olhou para a janela, tirando as grossas cortinas da frente e vendo o céu cinzento, o vento balançando as árvores e o chuvisco que caía suavemente. Bem, pelo menos não teria problemas com o sol, que logo estaria se pondo. De qualquer maneira, não pensava em sair da morada. Na verdade, já sabia até onde ir. Andava treinando esgrima, podia até ser a "queridinha do professor", mas mesmo assim precisava aperfeiçoar alguns de seus golpes. Sem demora, a morena foi em direção ao ginásio pensando em como andava melhorando na matéria, quem sabe até seja a melhor da turma! Em parte, ela é muito boa em esportes, apesar de muitos duvidarem de sua capacidade – incluindo sua mãe. Antes Poppy mal sabia fazer um golpe em um daqueles bonecos para treinamento, mas olhe agora! Toma essa mamãe! Assim que chegou ao ginásio, escolheu uma das únicas espadas que equilibrava perfeitamente em suas mãos e foi para o centro da quadra, treinando alguns golpes no ar.

- Muito bom para uma garota. – uma voz masculina pronunciou em alto e bom som. Poppy assustou-se quando percebeu outra pessoa ali e voltou-se para um garoto que se encontrava encostado na porta do ginásio. Não o reconhecia. O calouro tinha os cabelos em um tom entre o loiro e o castanho, encaracolados e acima da linha dos ombros, olhos cor de mel, corpo um tanto atlético e um sorriso chamativo e encantador. Claro que sua beleza não diminuía o efeito surtido em Poppy por culpa de suas palavras.

- O... O que disse? – perguntou a morena com uma de suas mãos apertando com tanta força sua espada que os nós dos dedos estavam esbranquiçados, apesar de a garota tentar não demonstrar sua irritação e contando lentamente em seus pensamentos: _um, dois, três, quatro... _Enquanto isso o garoto sorria maroto como se não percebesse nada. Este pegou um mosquete e se aproximou de Poppy, parando a apenas alguns centímetros de distancia, fazendo a expressão rígida de a garota falhar um pouco.

- Que você foi muito bem... Para uma garota, é claro. – disse ele com um tom de desafio em sua voz. A morena demorou-se a entender suas palavras, seu cérebro parecia processar informações mais devagar quando se estava diante de calouro a apenas alguns centímetros de distancia, com um hálito gélido dando um choque térmico em seu pescoço quente. Ok, mas não demorou tanto para que entendesse o que ele dizia. Estava cansada desses caras machistas que se acham tão melhores que as mulheres, mas, na verdade, são muito inferiores. Duvidava que o garoto mal soubesse embainhar sua espada!

- Isso soou como um desafio aos meus ouvidos. – murmurou Poppy dando um passo para trás evitando distrações. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do garoto quase automaticamente.

- Como quiser... – disse ele dando um passo para trás e ajeitando a espada em sua mão esquerda. Poppy nunca vira alguém lutando com a mão esquerda então lhe pareceu meio estranho, mas mesmo assim avançou, tendo seu primeiro golpe impedido pelo outro. Ele era muito bom, desviava todos os golpes da morena sem parecer ter muita dificuldade, mas não tentou atacar nem sequer uma vez. Eles iam de um lado para o outro, Poppy atacando e o garoto defendendo, até que ele atacou surpreendendo-a e fazendo com que ela se desviasse em direção a parede. Mais um único golpe e venceria, ele sorriu em vitória cedo demais. Poppy se esquivou o mais rápido que pôde e o golpeou pelas costas, derrubando-o.

- Tuchê. – disse a morena sorridente. Ela deixou a espada de lado e ofereceu a mão para que o garoto se levantasse. Ele segurou sua mão e se levantou com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Poppy se perguntou por um instante por que ele estava sorrindo, poxa, ele acabara de perder para uma garota! Deveria ao menos fazer mal ao seu ego.

- Bem, acho que não me apresentei. Sou Nicolas Johansson. Nick. – anunciou Nicolas indo guardar a espada junto ás outras. Poppy o seguiu indo fazer o mesmo. – Acho que subestimei você. É bem melhor do que eu pensava.

Pela primeira vez Poppy lhe ofereceu um sorriso sincero e gentil. Também havia subestimado o garoto, não fora tão fácil vencê-lo quanto parecia ser. Claro que nunca diria isso á ele. Vai que subisse á cabeça, não é?

- Andei treinando. – admitiu colocando sua espada junto ás outras e logo depois se voltando para Nick tentando desfazer o sorriso, mas só conseguindo diminuí-lo um pouco. – Meu nome é Poppy Green. – se apresentou ao garoto que até agora mal sabia o nome dela. Claro, é realmente muito _comum_ alguém duelar antes de se apresentar.

- Belo nome. – comentou Nicolas com um sorriso brilhante deixando-a sem graça. Só então reparara na garota. Tinha belos olhos grandes e castanhos, com uma camada grossa de cílios espessos e cabelos negros escorrendo, lisos, pelo seu rosto delicado e pálido, as bochechas levemente rosadas, mas isso era apenas no momento, seus lábios finos e rosados formando um sorriso sem graça, como alguém que se esquecera de como sorrir. – Então... – falou fazendo um ruído com a garganta como quem não sabe o que dizer. – Te vejo no ritual, certo?

- Claro... – disse Poppy só então se lembrando do evento. Sim, ela o veria no ritual.

_Lillian Fenix coloque a droga do vestido antes que se atrase. _Dizia a si mesmo a caloura sentada na cama com a toalha ainda enrolada sobre o corpo. Bem, não que ela tivesse algo contra usar vestidos. O problema era _aquele_ vestido. Lilly perdera uma aposta com sua colega de quarto, Victória, e teve de deixar a amiga escolher sua roupa para o ritual. _Lembre-se, apostar apenas com a Soph._ Pensou com um sorrisinho surgindo nos lábios. Então voltou a encarar o vestido assustadoramente vermelho brilhante.

- Esse é o vestido mais curto e chamativo que já vi na minha vida. – murmurou pegando a roupa com uma das mãos como se fosse algo contagioso, torcendo o nariz para o que antes achara ser uma bata. – Ok, não é tão ruim, apenas ponha, vá ao ritual e volte correndo para o dormitório, ninguém vai prestar atenção em você... – tentava se convencer e falhando miseravelmente. Olhou pela ultima vez para o relógio e arrumou coragem para vestir a roupa escolhida por Vic. Sim, ela estava de brincadeira com a cara de Lillian.

A coragem não durou tanto tempo. A morena olhou para seu reflexo no espelho e se arrependeu pelo resto de sua vida. _Eu não saio desse quarto. _Concluiu mentalmente ao ver a renda preta caindo e parando acima do meio de sua coxa. Bem, isso disfarça um pouco o decote exagerado demais para um tomara-que-caia. _Um plano, preciso de um plano... _Pensou e deu uma espiada em seu guarda-roupa, fitando um sobretudo preto mais cumprido que o próprio vestido.

- Essa é a solução... – disse finalmente. Bem, tecnicamente, Lillian estava com o vestido, não estava? Claro, não tinha a mínima chance de ter escapado dessa, mas bem que poderia ter pingo de esperança de que não precisasse tirar o casaco. Não que pudesse acreditar que Vic acreditaria que a morena estava _apenas_ com frio. Sem pensar duas vezes, a caloura colocou o sobretudo e saiu do local calmamente, sem nenhuma pressa para chegar ao templo, afinal, ainda faltava uns vinte minutos? Dava tempo de passear um pouco...

- Ansiosa para o primeiro ritual do ano? – perguntou a loira de rosto angelical e olhos brilhantes enquanto ajeitava seu lindo vestido tomara-que-caia e todos os babados que lhe caiam sobre as pernas até a altura dos joelhos. Essa era Tea Jackson se arrumando para o ritual. Bem, normalmente apenas as Filhas das Trevas se arrumavam tanto para os rituais, mas esse era o primeiro do ano! Todos os calouros colocavam alguma roupa legal para dar boa impressão aos novatos. Ou para parecem melhores que os outros no caso de alguns, mas, com Tea, esse não era o caso.

- Um pouco. – respondeu sua colega de quarto, Poppy Green. Esta dava uma ultima arrumada em seu cabelo e olhava para sua roupa refletida no espelho enquanto se lembrava do ultimo ritual. Fora bem... Legal. Claro que é comum um recém-marcado achar o primeiro ritual tão mágico, mas quem sabe esse também seja... Claro que os pensamentos da morena estavam bem distantes, pensava em coisas importantes tipo o dever de literatura, o ritual, o sorriso brilhante de Nick... Tipo assim, coisas importantes.

- Poppy, você está linda! – disse Tea com os olhos azuis brilhando em contraste com a pele branca, que foi totalmente ignorada pela amiga distraída e pensativa. _Como de costume, Green está brisando geral._ Pensou a loira estalando os dedos próximos aos ouvidos de Poppy. – Olá?

Os olhos da morena que estavam desfocados mirados fixamente no ar começaram a piscar e a garota olhou para Tea.

- O que disse? – perguntou normalmente. A loira revirou os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa sobre não ser obrigada a repetir tudo o que disser e saiu lentamente pelo corredor fazendo um _toc toc_ com o sapato batendo contra o chão de madeira. Dando de ombros, a morena seu um ultimo ajuste em seu vestido e saiu logo em seguida, deixando o quarto vazio para trás.

Ainda faltava algum tempo para o início do ritual, mas, sem nada melhor para fazer depois de pronta, Sophia Gilmore estava na entrada do templo, enrolando um de seus cachinhos no dedo e tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer do local. "Pensando em que?", você se pergunta. Em _nada_. Bem, normalmente é assim com Soph, ela não é muito daquelas pessoas que _pensam_. Se você acha impossível alguém ficar quase uma hora sem pensar em nada, não conheceu Sophia Gilmore. Ela fica boiando na maior parte do seu tempo e é incrível ela não ficar entediada com isso. Ás vezes ela fica olhando tão fixo para alguma coisa que você pensa que ela está paralisada, mas a garota nunca contou a ninguém o porquê disso. Bem, primeiramente a caloura desconfiava estar sonhando acordada – inteligência também não é o seu forte -, mas qualquer outra pessoa saberia que tudo o que ela via, quando seus olhos parecem ficar mais claros e ela começava a sentir dor de cabeça, são visões. Sei o que está pensando. _Sophia? Profetiza? _Acredite se quiser, mas sim, ela prevê o futuro.

- Soph, é você? – perguntou a voz familiar de Victória Collins. Ela não estava errada em perguntar. As gêmeas Gilmore são idênticas na aparência. Só muda mesmo é a personalidade. Sophia poderia pelo menos, sei lá, cortar o cabelo? Sabe, só pra diferenciar um pouquinho... Apesar de pensar em sugerir isso, Vik não disse nada a respeito. Olhou para as roupas da caloura e concluiu que não havia nada de chamativo ou vulgar que indicasse que era Emily ao invés de sua amiga, então continuou falando sem esperar a resposta. – A Lilly já passou por aqui? Você tem que ver a roupa dela! – dizia entre risadas.

- O que tem a roupa dela? – perguntou Sophia, confusa. Afinal, não imaginava o que teria de tão engraçado nas roupas de Lilly, ela nunca fora de usar algo ridículo o suficiente para atrair algum comentário, apesar de seu gosto duvidoso.

- Lembra-se da nossa aposta? – dizia Victoria com uma expressão divertida. Lilly já devia saber que era praticamente impossível Vik perder uma aposta, mas ainda assim insistiu e agora tinha que pagar o preço. Sim, ela devia estar odiando isso.

- Sim, a que vocês me deixaram de fora. – concluiu Soph depois de hesitar um pouco. Ainda não fazia ideia do que isso tinha haver com a roupa de Lilly, já que não lembrava muito bem da tal aposta, então continuou observando a caloura a sua frente com um olhar que demonstrava que ainda estava confusa.

- Bem, depois você vai ver. – disse Vik entrando no templo e deixando uma Sophia confusa para trás. Odiava quando Victoria a deixava curiosa, isso era injustiça.

Emily estava em frente ao espelho escovando os longos cabelos castanhos que lhe caiam sobre os ombros. Estava com um vestido preto com um decote chamativo que atraia toda a atenção para seu busto e que acabava um pouco acima dos joelhos. Tinha detalhes em vermelho que combinava com seu colar de pedras vermelhas. Para ela estava tudo perfeito. Não tinha como Stoniel resistir. Acredita que ele a levou para o quarto e fizeram _apenas_ os deveres? Qual era o problema dele. Ninguém resistia ao seu charme e, hoje à noite, seria o centro das atenções.

-Estão prontas garotas? – perguntou Emily depois de concluir que estava maravilhosa. Carollina, Mia, Sam e Lucy estavam todas com vestidos escuros e com os cabelos loiros presos em rabo-de-cavalo. Emily era a única morena. Sam usava um tomara que caia preto que deixava metade de suas coxas a mostra. Mia usava um vestido azul marinho com detalhes pretos e alguns babados na parte de baixo. Carollina usava um vestido preto cheio de renda que ficava em contraste com sua pele branca. E Lucy estava sendo a Lucy, com um vestido básico totalmente comum, com um único detalhe em espiral.

- Há muito tempo. – respondeu Lucy com a voz carregada de tedio. – Podemos ir agora? – perguntou com esperança. Fazia meia hora que Emily penteava seus cabelos de palha como se fosse algo precioso. Além da duas horas que as lerdas demoraram a se vestir. Sentia pena do garoto que marcasse um encontro com elas, ficaria três horas plantado do lado de fora até que elas decidissem sair. Não entendia o porquê de não poder usar seus jeans e tênis All Star. Mas não, a Senhora Eu-Sou-Perfeita insistia que todas usassem vestidos. E Lucy tinha de aceitar, já que Emily era a líder.

- Sim, já está na hora. Sam pegue a vela amarela, Mia a vermelha, Carollina a azul, Lucy a verde e eu a roxa. E vamos, o resto das coisas estão lá. – dizia Emily com autoridade e saiu pela porta rebolando, sendo seguida por três loiras. _A como eu queria que Emi quebrasse aquela cinturinha de Barbie... _Pensou Lucy antes de seguir as outras com a vela verde em mãos.

_Não está tão ruim. Não está tão ruim. Não está tão ruim. _Lilly repetia mentalmente enquanto andava até o templo. Não teria a mínima chance de enganar Vik dizendo que está com frio, a noite estava quente e abafada, a morena mal aguentava continuar com o sobretudo fechado. Mas nada nesse mundo faria a caloura tirar o casaco e deixar a mostra o vestido cintilante de Vik. Ah Deus, nunca mais Lillian apostaria com a colega de quarto.

- Não está calor demais para isso? – disse algum garoto as suas costas. Lilly se preparou para lhe dizer um "não é da sua conta" quando reconheceu quem era. Jack! Jack estava de volta! A garota saltitou até o moreno e o esmagou em um abraço.

- Ah meu Deus, Jack, pensei que tinha ido embora! – dizia Lillian ao amigo que lhe dirigiu um sorriso. Jack havia sido transferido fazia seis meses e agora finalmente voltara, Lilly estava radiante e quase se esqueceu de seu pequeno problema.

- Meus pais voltaram para Tulsa e exigiram que eu fosse transferido de volta para cá. – disse Jack revirando os olhos e depois seu olhar caiu sobre as vestes da garota a sua frente. – Algum motivo especifico para se vestir assim? – perguntou ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Esse motivo. – disse Lilly abrindo o sobretudo revelando um vestido vermelho cintilante por alguns segundos. Jack não conseguiu evitar a risada, é claro. _Ok, está mesmo ruim._ Concluiu Lilly.

- Vik? – adivinhou ele ao que Lillian assentiu, infeliz. – Sabe, não está tão... Péssimo. – tentou Jack, a fim de animar um pouco à morena e falhando. Ainda assim a garota sorriu para ele, estava feliz em ter Jack de volta.

- Lucca! – chamou uma voz familiar. O garoto, que até agora estava andando ao lado de Stoniel até o templo, se virou e acenou para Tea. Ignorando o olhar significativo e o sorriso que seu amigo lhe dirigiu, ele foi até a loira, sorrindo-lhe. Ela estava bonita, tinha os logos cabelos claros enrolados em uma trança, seu rosto mais belo sem maquiagem e o vestido lhe caia perfeitamente sobre o corpo.

- Hey Tea. – cumprimentou ele, caminhando ao seu lado. Não estavam tão longe, então provavelmente chegariam antes de o ritual começar. Os olhos azuis esverdeados brilhantes da garota se voltaram para Lucca.

- Sabe, acho que andar com Stoniel está sendo uma má influencia para você. – disse ela, seu sorriso dizia que estava brincando, mas seu olhar sempre aparentava o contrário. Lucca riu.

- E porque exatamente? – perguntou enquanto já entravam no templo. Algumas pessoas já haviam chegado, há distancia, os olhos de Lucca focaram diretamente Victoria, mas este desviou o olhar quando percebeu de quem se tratava. A maioria dos calouros estava sentada em forma de circulo e algumas filhas das trevas já estavam arrumando as coisas para começar o ritual.

- Você está ficando igual a ele! Ontem vi você conversando com a Jennifer. – Lucca voltou a prestar atenção quando ouviu a voz da loira a seu lado.

- Ei, isso não significa que eu esteja virando um Stoniel. – se defendeu o garoto, rindo ao que Tea fez o mesmo. Era bom saber que Lucca estava de bom humor, às vezes ele era uma pessoa difícil de lidar.

- Mas eu pensei que gostasse da Victoria. – disse Tea, se arrependendo logo em seguida por mencioná-la. Lucca era seu melhor amigo e confidenciava tudo a ela, portanto ela sabia como ele ficava quando mencionada a morena. A reação foi instantânea, o sorriso do garoto foi morrendo aos poucos e seus olhos vagaram, para a esquerda especificamente. Tea seguiu seu olhar, encontrando Soph e Vik conversando não muito distante. – Desculpe, eu esqueci que você ainda estava mau... – começou a loira.

- Não, tudo bem. – disse ele, mas Tea ainda podia ver a magoa em seus olhos. O assunto já havia morrido e nenhum dos dois estava tentado a recomeça-lo.

_Onde Tea se metera? _Uma hora ela parecia estar apenas alguns passos a frente, agora não estava em lugar nenhum. Será que Poppy estava tão distraída assim? Bem, talvez estivesse mergulhando fundo demais em pensamentos. Olhou para o relógio de prata que ganhara em seu aniversário e foi obrigada a acordar quando percebeu que faltavam cinco minutos para o ritual. Não queria chegar atrasada. Não no primeiro ritual do ano. Então apertou um pouco o passo. Não estava correndo, apenas... Andando depressa. O que ainda assim era rápido demais para ter algum equilíbrio. Não demorou muito até tropeçar em algo e cair em cima de alguém que impediu sua queda.

- Você está bem? – perguntou alguém para a garota que se endireitava desajeitadamente. Sim, ela reconhecera a voz. Deu alguns passos para trás e encarou o rosto tranquilo de Nick. Será que ele era sempre tão calmo assim?

- Sim, estou. – respondeu Poppy ajeitando o vestido. Não sabia dizer se era sorte ou azar dar de cara com ele assim. Mas em um segundo sua pressa se dissipou com a mesma rapidez deque aparecera. _Porque eu estava correndo mesmo?_

- Você parece ser muito desastrada... – comentou Nick com um sorriso torto. Este voltou a caminhar, no que Poppy acabou o acompanhando inconscientemente. Ele não pareceu perceber que o sorriso da morena escapou-lhe do rosto.

- Não sou desastrada. Eu tropecei. Em uma pedra. – disse ela tentando esconder o pouco de raiva que ameaçava escapar pela sua voz. Mas ele continuava sorrindo. Por que ele estava sempre sorrindo? Isso era... Irritante.

- Ah, sim, claro. – murmurou ele. Isso era sarcasmo na voz dele? – Bem, vamos entrar antes que comecem o ritual. – falou Nick. Eles estavam na porta do templo. Poppy não percebera que já haviam chegado até esse momento. Entrou no lugar que estava cercado por velas brancas. Algumas pessoas já estavam sentadas em forma de circulo e, no centro, havia cinco velas. Uma amarela ao leste, uma vermelha ao sul, uma azul ao oeste, outra verde ao norte e a roxa no centro. As Filhas das Trevas provavelmente já haviam passado por aqui para posicionarem suas velas. Poppy avistou Tea sentada ao lado de Lucca em um canto do circulo. Estava indo para lá quando percebeu que Nick ia para outro lugar e parou perto de Lilly. Aquele ao lado dela era Jack? A morena chegou mais perto, curiosa. – Lillian Fenix... Não acredito que te achei por aqui... – disse Nicolas e a garota olhou para trás.

- Não acredito! Nick! – Lilly parecia surpresa em vê-lo ali e se levantou para abraça-lo com um sorriso no rosto. Não foi necessário um tempo para que o reconhecesse. Era Nick! Eles eram amigos de infância, como não se lembraria dele? Só estranhava vê-lo em Tulsa. Quando foi que se mudara de Nova York? – O que faz por aqui? – perguntou automaticamente o que dava voltas por sua cabeça. Jack estava de volta e agora Nick, o que mais faltava? Jen ia voltar de Tóquio? Lilly não duvidaria mais se isso acontecesse.

- Hm... Eu fui transferido para cá. – disse ele com um sorriso torto. Poppy, que observava curiosa alguns passos de distancia se aproximou, seus olhos, que antes estavam fixos e arregalados em Jack, se voltaram para Lilly. Não tinha reparado em sua roupa exagerada até aquele momento.

- Qual é a do casaco? – perguntou sorrindo. Os olhares se voltaram para ela como se só agora notassem sua presença. Lilly olhou de Poppy para sua roupa, de sua roupa para Jack e de Jack para alguém mais distante.

- Longa história. – disse ela simplesmente, então se voltou para o garoto em pé a sua frente. – Nick, esta é Poppy. – apresentou.

- Sim, eu já a conheço. – os olhos do garoto se fixaram em Poppy e ele sorriu. Ela não teria corado, teria? Antes que mais alguém dissesse algo, as luzes de apagaram e as Filhas das Trevas entraram. Algumas ajudantes acenderam os incensos e as velas e logo o local foi tomado por uma fumaça com cheiro de orquídeas. Todas as velas brancas foram acesas e cada Filha das Trevas parou em frente a uma das velas coloridas no centro do circulo. Uma música contagiante foi ligada em algum canto do templo e o som parecia envolver a todos. Emily começou a dançar de forma ritmada, com passos leves e ousada, parecendo flutuar de um lado para o outro por todo o circulo, parecendo demorar-se próximo a algo a direita – ou alguém. Então a música foi sumindo aos poucos e Emily estava de volta ao centro do circulo.

- Bem-vindos ao Ritual da Lua Minguante! – anunciou ela em alto e bom som para que todos ouvissem.

Parecia que todos da Morada estavam ali. O que não era impossível. Normalmente todos esperam pelo primeiro ritual do ano. Este seria o primeiro Ritual da Lua Minguante que as Filhas das Trevas faziam. Todos os outros foram feitos pelas Sacerdotisas e professores. Então Emily estava ansiosa por liderar o ritual este ano. Com todos os olhos voltados para si, ela decidiu começar a se pronunciar. Assim que a música parou, iniciou-se o ritual. Se ela estava nervosa? É claro que não já havia feito isso milhões de vezes. Bem, talvez não com tanta gente e com os professores assistindo, mas, ainda assim... A Poetiza juntou-se as Filhas das Trevas, era a única _vamp_ adulta que iria participar do circulo. Sua voz era suave, parecia envolver a todos enquanto começava a recitar o poema.

_"Mãe...  
Que és também a Donzela  
Criadora e a morte escura,  
Ilumine meu caminho com  
Tua verdade,  
Mostre-me os verdadeiros  
milagres divinos  
Através dos teus ciclos._

_Que a vida se manifeste  
Em cada ser ao meu redor,  
E que a morte me traga  
renovação e sabedoria._

Ensina-me, Mãe  
A aceitar os momentos difíceis...  
Pois sei que tudo é para o bem!  
E o bem virá para aplacar  
Essas angústias três vezes mais!".

Quando terminou, todas as Filhas das Trevas já estavam prontas e sabiam o que tinham de fazer. Sam, que estava do lado leste do circulo, pegou a vela a sua frente e acendeu-a com um fósforo. A vela se acendeu alegremente. Para a maioria, nada acontecera, mas Emily podia sentir o vento brincar com seus cabelos antes mesmo de Samantha dizer algo. Era estranho, pois, de todos os rituais que já fizera nunca se sentira tão próxima do elemento ar.

- Ar, venha para o nosso circulo. Traga consigo a paz, para que fique presente na nossa Morada este ano. – disse a loira, confiante. Mia parecia um pouco mais nervosa. Pegou a vela vermelha com as mãos tremulas e aproximou o fosforo dela e a vela ascendeu instantaneamente. Alicia, que se sentava em algum canto do circulo de calouros, sentiu o calor familiar lhe envolver e circular ao seu redor.

- Fogo, venha ao nosso circulo. Acolha nossas preces e aqueça nossas almas com seu calor de amor e ternura durante o ano. – disse Mia, sua voz parecendo mais forte e confiante do que a garota se sentia. Carollina ao lado oeste do circulo segurou com firmeza sua vela azul e, com a outra mão, a ascendeu delicadamente. Assim como as outras, ela se ascendeu brilhante e instantaneamente. Bianca podia sentir o cheiro salgado do mar e seu ar refrescante.

- Água, venha para nosso circulo. Purifique nossas ações e pensamentos, limpe nossas impurezas e refresque nosso bom-senso para fazer escolhas. – disse Carollina com convicção.

Lucy podia sentir o frio na barriga de antecipação, esta estava ao lado norte do circulo, segurando sua vela verde com as duas mãos. _Vamos lá, se aquelas patricinhas conseguem, eu também consigo._ Pensou enquanto pegava o fósforo e ascendia à vela cuidadosamente. Pôde sentir o cheiro de terra molhada, de flores no campo e grama recém-cortada. Mas tudo isso parecia irradiar de Lillian que estava sentada poucos passos atrás de Lucy.

- Terra, venha ao nosso circulo. Mantenha-nos firme e seguros em seus braços, proteja-nos dos males e ajude-nos há passar esse ano com boas experiências. – improvisou a loira. Não podia acreditar que esquecera o que tinha de dizer. Ninguém parecia perceber que improvisara tudo aquilo, mas Emily com certeza a repreenderia depois.

A morena, com uma pose de convencida levou a vela roxa acima da cabeça e a ascendeu da maneira mais chamativa que conseguiu, abaixou a vela na altura do peito e, quando tinha que falar, sua voz era mais alta e profunda.

- Espírito, venha preencher nossa alma, restaurar nossas forças e nos ajudar a superar tudo o que vier neste magnífico ano. – pronunciou-se. Abaixou-se para deixar a vela acesa a seus pés e pegou a taça de vinho misturado com sangue e foi em direção a Sam, estendendo-lhe a taça. – _Merry Meet._ – cumprimentou Emily enquanto Sam levava a taça aos lábios. E o mesmo fez seguindo até Mia, depois Carollina e, por último, Lucy. Emily voltou ao centro do circulo, tomando o resto do conteúdo da taça em um só gole. – Espírito, obrigada por participar, agora pode ir. – despediu-se a morena, apagando sua vela. Todas as outras fizeram o mesmo, em sequencia.

Então era isso, o circulo fora encerrado e elas conseguiram. O primeiro Ritual da Lua Minguante estava acabado.

- Marry meet, merry part e merry meet again.

Alicia levantou-se como todo mundo, e se juntou a Bianca e Lana. Estava um tanto intrigada. Porque se sentira tão... diferente quando o elemento fogo fora chamado ao circulo. Foi tão... estranho. As garotas ao seu lado conversavam sobre alguma coisa, mas ela encontrava certa dificuldade em se concentrar na conversa e decidiu perguntar o que a estava incomodando.

- Gente, vocês... Vocês sentiram alguma coisa diferente durante o circulo? – perguntou no que as duas garotas a encararam intrigadas, mas logo a expressão de Bianca mudou para entendimento. E ela concordou com a cabeça.

- É verdade, algumas coisa com o elemento água parecia estar diferente. – disse ela. Alicia franziu as sobrancelhas. Água? Não sentira nada em relação à água. Mas em compensação o fogo... Porque seria diferente para Bianca.

- Na verdade, senti algo com o fogo. – falou. Lana parecia não entender nem um pouco do que elas estavam falando. Será que fora apenas sua imaginação?

- Hm... Eu não vi nada de diferente. – confessou e voltou a caminhar, encerrando o assunto. Alicia estranhou um pouco, mas acabou que por esquecendo o assunto por um tempo. Podia não ser nada demais.

- Ei Lilly, porque não tira o seu casaco? – uma voz conhecida vinha de algum lugar as suas costas. Não, ela não vai me obrigar a fazer isso. – Você sabe, a aposta foi que você ia ficar com isso a noite toooooda. – Lillian se voltar para Vik encontrando um sorriso divertido no rosto da morena. Sophia estava logo atrás, parecendo segurar o riso.

- Não, eu estou com o vestido, era essa a aposta, agora deixem a mim e meu casaco em paz! – disse Lilly determinada. Seria ridículo discutir com Vik. Ela arranjaria algum jeito de conseguir o que queria, mas Lilly não tinha que facilitar as coisas só por saber de seu desfecho.

- Na verdade, a aposta foi que você usaria o vestido _o dia todo para todo mundo ver. _Ninguém está vendo ele, então você não está cumprindo sua parte. – anunciava Vik, que já tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua e que sorria perversamente, reconhecendo sua vitória ao ver que Lillian não tinha uma resposta para isso.

- Tudo bem. Eu tiro o casaco, mas você me paga! – desistiu a morena retirando o sobretudo. O vestido vermelho cintilante parecia refletir toda a luz pálida que vinha da lua e chamar toda a atenção para sua cor extravagante. Poppy arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpresa. E Nick teve que se conter muito, mas ainda assim deixando escapar um riso baixo e levando uma cotovelada de Lilly. – Sem comentários. Vamos logo jantar. Quero que isso acabe logo.

Jack teve que se esforçar diante da pose desajeitada da amiga e a acompanhou, os outros não pareciam se importar tanto em se conter. _Isso vai ser horrível... _Concluiu Lillian, apesar de não dizer nada em voz alta.

- Stoniel? É você? – perguntou Emily com falsa inocência, como se o tivesse encontrado por acaso. O garoto não tentou fingir ânimo em ver a filha das trevas. Ela não era a companhia mais agradável do mundo. Mas Emily era confiante demais para perceber que Stoniel não estava nem ligando para ela. Afinal, quem a ignoraria? Nenhum garoto em sã consciência faria algo assim. E Stoniel não seria tão burro assim para tentar ser o primeiro, não é?

- Sim, sou eu. – disse ele, reprimindo a vontade de respondê-la de uma forma _não educada _e apenas agindo normalmente. Seria muito pior se ele atraísse a ira de alguém como Emily. Sabia disso por experiência própria. Mas, felizmente, Emily tinha memória curta e não guardava rancor por muito tempo, apesar de ser muito vingativa.

- Você vai se sentar com a gente hoje? – perguntou angelicalmente assim que passaram pelas portas do refeitório, acompanhando Stoniel sem nem ao menos ver onde estava indo. Assim que reconheceu os cabelos volumosos e ondulados de Fenix, Emily arqueou uma sobrancelha em irritação.

- Hum... Acho que vou ficar por aqui hoje. – falou ele se aproximando mais da mesa. Emily deu apenas mais alguns passos, seus olhos demonstravam frieza apesar de seu sorriso falso continuar radiante em seu rosto fino.

- Está bem. – ela concluiu com a voz fria e voltou seus olhos para a mesa, encontrando os de Lillian. – Belo vestido, Fenix. – zombou ela com os olhos castanhos brilhando mais que o vestido vermelho ridículo que a morena vestia. E então se afastou. _Voltando para suas cópias oxigenadas. _Pensou Lilly, sem nem ao menos notar que Stoniel havia se sentado ao seu lado.

- Você fica _sexy_ com essa roupa. – disse ele piscando um olho. Lilly não sabia se abaixava mais o vestido para tentar esconder as pernas ou se o erguia para esconder o busto. De qualquer modo aquilo era vulgar demais para o seu gosto e ter Stoniel ao seu lado enquanto usava aquilo não era _reconfortante_.

- Cala a boca. – resmungou Lilly mal humorada. No entanto ninguém parecia prestar atenção. Cada um falava sobre alguma coisa na mesa, conversando entre duas ou três pessoas, normalmente era assim quando havia muitas pessoas em uma mesa. Apenas um calouro se mantinha calado. Dimitri, é claro. Será que o garoto era sempre tão antissocial? Não que isso fosse algo que realmente interessasse a Lillian. Nada que viesse do loiro a interessaria. Não é?

Bem, ele realmente era irritante, ainda mais quando colocava em seu rosto aquele sorriso irônico. Era muito irritante. E sarcástico. E estranho. E atraente... Quer dizer... Não que Lilly achasse mesmo isso. Não, é claro que não. Nunca. Estava decidida. Não ia nem um pouco com a cara de Lioncourt. Como se soubesse que Lillian estava pensando nele o loiro levantou os olhos para a garota que desviou os olhos, sem graça, em menos de um segundo. Podia jurar que vira um vestígio daquele sorriso irônico.

- Estou falando sério Luana, se Julliet te pegar... – repreendeu Alicia, como sempre se fazendo de madura e responsável. Será que ela achava mesmo que Luana Danforth iria realmente ouvir o que a caloura dizia? Será que ela não percebia que era totalmente inútil tentar corrigir Lu? Bem, de qualquer forma, Alicia não perdia a chance de se provar a adulta.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas não custa nada tentar... – sonhava Luana, pensando em tanquinhos sarados que os guerreiros tinham e em como queria poder tocar um deles. Lana apenas ria de tudo aquilo. Luana era impossível. Bianca também parecia se divertir com aquilo, mas não ria abertamente como a morena ao seu lado.

- Você é quase tão teimosa quanto a Bianca. – reclamou Alicia escutando logo em seguida um "ei!" que via da ruiva sentada a sua frente. – Sem ofensas. – acrescentou assim que viu a cara de poucos amigos que a caloura lhe dirigia.

- Eu NÃO sou teimosa! – insistiu Bianca ao que Alicia revirou os olhos. Quando estava voltando ao seu macarrão, a água dentro de uma jarra simplesmente decidira dar uma voltinha e ensopar a morena. O que era estranho já que a jarra estava ao lado de Lana, do outro lado da mesa. - NÃO FUI EU! – disse Bianca automaticamente ao ver o estrago.

- É claro que não! – falou Alicia, irritada por ter sido ensopada. Realmente, era impossível que tenha sido a ruiva, mas a expressão culpada da garota demonstrava que ela desejava que isso acontecesse.

- Duvida que eu acerte bem na cabeça do Ariel? – perguntou Robert segurando uma bola de basquete e girando-a sobre os dedos, mirando a cabeça do moreno a distancia. É claro que estava apenas fazendo graça por não ter nada melhor para fazer. Os garotos ao redor riram debochado, como se duvidassem da habilidade de Rob.

- Você é mais vesgo do que o Derek aqui, não vai chegar nem perto. – ironizou Chad rindo de sua própria piada. Derek não pareceu achar tanta graça assim. Isso soara como um desafio aos ouvidos de Robert e logo a bola de basquete voava pelos ares, em direção a Ariel, mas acabou caindo um pouco antes e foi assim que Samantha Fenix teve a cabeça empurrada para dentro de um prato de macarrão por uma bola de basquete.

Os garotos gargalharam descontroladamente e Robert correu preparado para ser morto por uma Filha das Trevas. Pensando bem, sua mira não era mesmo tão boa assim. A loira choramingou com o rosto e os cabelos tingidos pelo molho. O garoto foi obrigado a se controlar para não rir e foi pegar a bola de basquete.

- Er... Desculpe-me, não queria acertar você. – disse ele esfregando nervosamente os cabelos com a mão livre. Samantha lhe fuzilou com os olhos apertados em fendas, fitando ora Rob, ora a arma do crime laranja e pesada em suas mãos.

- Pelo que eu saiba não se joga basquete no refeitório – a resposta não saiu pelos lábios carnudos da loira, mas sim de Emily. Claro, era de se esperar que a morena fosse o cérebro maligno entre as seis. Robert se virou para a caloura que o observava com superioridade e com um sorrisinho irritante nos lábios.

- E pelo que eu saiba ninguém te chamou para a conversa. – retrucou o garoto com um sorriso de escárnio. Emily lhe lançou um olhar mortal e depois decidiu ignorá-lo. Então ele se voltou para a loira com o rosto ainda coberto por molho de tomate, só que agora com um riso baixo diante das feições de Emy – Você está bem? – perguntou Robert, um pouco mais convencido de que Fenix não lhe castigaria pelo incidente.

- Eu não diria exatamente bem... – disse ela pegando uma mecha loira de seu cabelo que estava coberta por molho, parecendo pesada e grudenta. Então se levantou, saindo do refeitório e seguindo em direção ao dormitório para se limpar. O garoto, que estava na dúvida do que fazer a seguiu caso estivesse encrencado. A loira abriu a porta do quarto que dividia com Scarllet, uma asiática problemática, e se voltou para o calouro. - Pode entrar. – falou quando o viu empacado na porta.

O quarto parecia ser dividido ao meio. A cama mais próxima do banheiro era cor de rosa e felpuda, com dois ursinhos de pelúcia montando guarda sobre o travesseiro branco que parecia ser tão macio quanto o cobertor, almofadas pink nos cantos, quase tão felpudas quanto as cobertas. Um criado-mudo rosa choque ao lado parecia ser a única coisa que indicasse que não era uma criança que dormia ali. Em compensação, ao outro lado havia uma cama vermelha com cobertores pretos encobertos por caveiras brancas um tanto intimidadoras, em uma das paredes vários pôsteres de bandas de rock e caras tocando guitarra. Não era difícil deduzir qual cama era de quem. Robert se sentou na cama felpuda e cor de rosa, sentindo o cheiro de perfume que dominava o lugar. Antes que se dessa conta de que Fenix não estava ali, ela voltou do banheiro, com os cabelos um pouco molhados e o rosto livre de molho de tomate. A garota se sentou ao seu lado na cama, secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

- Ainda tem... – ao invés de terminar a frase, Rob limpou o resto de molho no canto de sua testa. Samantha sorriu sem graça, tinha quase certeza que limpara tudo, mas pelo jeito havia esquecido um lugar. – Agora sim, está tudo limpo.

- Sem molho de tomate? – perguntou ela com um sorriso divertido, a raiva totalmente esquecida e deixada de lado.

- Sem molho de tomate. – ele garantiu ao que ambos riram.

Era bom saber que ficaria no mesmo quarto de antes, já estaria acostumado com o lugar e tudo o mais. Suas coisas já estavam em seus devidos lugares quando Jack chegou ao quarto. Era demais que os _vamps_ já deixassem tudo em ordem quando você chegava ao lugar. Você não precisava nem se dar ao trabalho de arrumar suas coisas. Era a primeira vez em que entrara no quarto hoje. Depois do jantar, o calouro decidira que não estava disposto a fazer mais nada, apesar de não estar realmente com sono. Ainda era cedo para dormir, mas queria dar uma ajeitada nas coisas, ter certeza de que não estava faltando nada e etc. Mas tudo parecia estar em perfeita ordem, então nem se deu ao trabalho, podia checar outro dia, não parecia realmente tentador a ideia de ficar organizando o quarto. Jack não percebera o quanto estava cansado até finalmente se jogar pesadamente na cama. Quando estava quase fechando os olhos, ouviu um barulho vindo da porta do banheiro. Antes que Jack se quer pensasse em ver o que era, um garoto molhado com a toalha enrolada na cintura saiu do banheiro, ele parecia não ter a mínima ideia de que havia outra pessoa no quarto. Jack fez um som com a garganta, denunciando sua presença. O garoto quase caiu de costas, pego de surpresa, e ajeitou melhor a toalha em sua cintura. Foi necessário certo esforço para não rir da cena.

- Hm... É... Quem é você? – perguntou o garoto de cabelos cor de areia parecendo desconcertado. Jack esforçou-se novamente para não rir e tentar falar normalmente como quem não quer nada.

- Meu nome é Jack Pine. E... – Jack olhou para o lado onde estavam algumas coisas que não eram suas. Como não percebera antes? – Acho que seremos colegas de quarto. – acrescentou em um tom mais baixo, como se não tivesse certeza. O garoto a sua frente levantou ambas as sobrancelhas em entendimento e, antes de dizer qualquer coisa, foi até o armário pegar suas roupas.

- Er... Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jack... Agora eu tenho que... Hm... – ele não chegou a terminar a frase e foi até o banheiro levando suas vestes consigo. Jack deixou escapar um riso baixo e voltou a se jogar na cama que julgava ser a sua. Acabara por não perguntar o nome do garoto que teria de dividir quarto de agora em diante. Mas teria tempo para perguntar isso em outra hora. Ainda podia ouvir o garoto, mas estava cansado demais para se importar com barulhos, logo suas pálpebras começaram a pesar e ele não conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Achou ter ouvido a porta se abrir, mas já estava em algum ponto entre o sonho e a consciência, então adormeceu.

Julliet estava sentada em sua mesa, com um vinco de concentração entre suas sobrancelhas enquanto lia com atenção alguns papeis. Eram tantos problemas para resolver! Só faltava o Povo da Fé decidir sequestrar alunos, aí sim estariam perdidos. O tempo parecia se arrastar, se negando a passar mais rápido. Ainda eram três horas. Estava quase terminando de ler os papéis quando ouviu algumas batidas suaves na porta. _O que poderia ser agora?_ Ela se perguntou, cansada. Dirigiu-se até a porta com passos lentos e exaustos e, quando abriu, não viu ninguém. Achou que estava começando a ouvir coisas, quando uma mãozinha pequena puxou-lhe o vestido, para chamar a atenção. Uma pequena garotinha de, no máximo, dez anos estava diante de sua porta, com os longos cabelos castanhos e lisos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, os olhos grandes e azuis brilhando enquanto observava a Sacerdotisa e torcendo nervosamente a barra do vestido roxo com uma das mãos, a outra segurando um papel.

- Você é a tia Julieta? – perguntou a garotinha com sua voz doce e infantil. _O que está acontecendo?_ Pensou a _vamp_ completamente perdida.

- Julliet. – corrigiu automaticamente, sem perceber que em seu rosto ainda permanecia uma expressão de surpresa. – O que... Quem te trouxe aqui? – perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ao invés de responde, a menina lhe entregou o papel que tinha em mãos. Era uma folha arrancada ás pressas de uma agenda, onde se lia um bilhete em letra claramente feminina.

_Cara Julliet,_

_Eu sei que não nos falamos há algum tempo e pode parecer egoísmo de minha parte pedir que me ajude, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Estou indo a uma viajem de seis meses para Londres e não podia levar Amy comigo. Eu a deixaria com o pai dela, mas você sabe que Jeremy não é confiável. Espero que possa cuidar dela por mim._

_De sua irmã,_

_Margaret._

Julliet simplesmente não podia acreditar no que lia. Margaret lhe deixara a filha para cuidar durante SEIS MESES? Não fazia a mínima ideia de como cuidar de uma criança! Ainda mais agora que tinha tantos problemas a resolver... Mas o que poderia fazer? Entregar a garota para Jeremy? Não, não faria isso com a irmã. Ela olhou do bilhete para a garotinha na porta, que ainda a encarava com os olhos grandes brilhando.

- Hum... Venha comigo, vou te mostrar onde você vai ficar. – disse Julliet. Sem dizer uma palavra a garota sumiu pelo corredor e voltou arrastando uma grande mala e um urso de pelúcia. Ao menos a criança parecia ser esperta e obediente. Talvez não desse tanto trabalho assim...


	3. O Amor

Três capítulos e nenhuma review ç.ç

Vo chora T_T

Vamos fazer um acordo, se eu conseguir reviews eu continuo postando, okay?

Já estava ficando tarde quando Nick voltou para o dormitório. Entrou no quarto vendo um garoto loiro na cama ao lado. Até agora não havia conhecido seu colega de quarto e deu um sorriso gentil ao garoto quando este voltou sua atenção para Nicolas, que reconheceu o calouro logo em seguida. O vira sentado na mesma mesa, se não estava enganado, seu nome era Dimitri. Não chegara a falar com ele.

- Hey. – cumprimentou Nick indo em direção a sua própria cama. – Não nos conhecemos ainda, sou Nicolas Johansson, mas pode me chamar de Nick. – falou com seu típico bom humor e simpatia. Que por acaso o outro parecia não ter.

- Dimitri Lioncourt. – se apresentou o loiro, sendo frio e direto, não querendo prolongar a conversa, já que estava ficando tarde e ele estava cansado, além de que Dimitri não sentia a mínima necessidade de fazer amizade com o garoto (ou com qualquer um da Morada).

- Eu vi você hoje. É amigo da Lilly? – perguntou Nick, atraindo o olhar do outro apenas com a menção do nome. Então ele conhecia Fenix. Era de se esperar, metade da escola a conhece.

- Mais ou menos. Então você conhece Fenix? – perguntou antes que pudesse se conter. O rosto do garoto se abriu em um sorriso e ele assentiu, automaticamente.

- Nós praticamente nascemos juntos. – disse ele, o olhar um pouco mais distante, sem realmente enxergar o loiro. Não duvidava muito disso. Dimitri apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e não disse mais nada. Sinceramente, Nick estranhara o novo colega de quarto. Ele era um pouco quieto demais, além de um pouco antipático.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Era pleno domingo de manhã quando Alicia foi obrigada a acordar mais cedo para fazer o que não fizera no dia anterior. Tinha que fazer um trabalho sobre Shakespeare para o dia seguinte, ou então Garner iria lhe esganar. A morena andava (aqui, lê-se corria) em direção á biblioteca. Tinha que passar à tarde de domingo revirando livros e escrevendo. Perfeito, não acha? Ali abriu o caderno e passou a andar mais devagar, lendo algumas poucas palavras que já havia escrito, quando alguma coisa pequena bateu em sua perna. Ela abaixou o caderno, vendo uma garotinha pegando seu ursinho de pelúcia do chão – que havia caído na trombada. Alicia olhou confusa para que menina.

- Diculpa tia. – ela falou com sua voz delicada. _Tia? _A criança saiu da biblioteca saltitando felizmente, deixando uma Alicia confusa para trás. Desde quando a Morada da Noite virou primário também?

- O que aquela criança estava fazendo por aqui? – a morena se exaltou ao ouvir uma voz rouca próxima de seu ouvido. Ela se virou vendo o garoto alto á alguns passos de distancia. Era Ariel.

- E você pergunta pra mim? – respondeu ela, dando de ombros. Então foi andando em direção às estantes, procurando os livros que precisariam e Ariel a acompanhou, também procurando livros. – Trabalho de Literatura? – ela adivinhou, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- É claro. Sempre somos os últimos a fazer trabalhos, percebeu? – ele comentou, pegando de uma das estantes um livro velho e empoeirado com o título quase invisível que dizia MacBeth. – Acho que vai ser esse mesmo. – murmurou mais para si mesmo do que pra qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu percebi. Somos preguiçosos demais para fazer um dia antes. – disse Alicia rindo logo em seguida. Não estava com tanta vontade de procurar livros diferentes, então tirou das estantes "Romeu e Julieta". Era um clássico e metade da sala faria um trabalho sobre esse livro, não que a garota ligasse em ser dessa _metade da classe._ Sentou-se em uma das mesas junto com Ariel, então começaram uma longa e maçante redação sobre Shakespeare.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Lillian precisava falar com Jack. Ainda era cedo, então o garoto não devia estar nem perto de acordar. E Lillian precisava falar com Jack! Porque ele tinha que ser tão preguiçoso? Bem que podia acordar cedo só um domingo na vida! Mas é _claaaaaaaro _que ele não faria isso. Lilly estava agitada, andando em círculos pelo quarto, tivera um sonho assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso. E precisava falar com Jack de qualquer jeito. Acordaria Vik, já que Jack estava no outro dormitório, mas estava brava com sua colega de quarto. Então não tinha escolha. Tinha que falar com Jack! _Vamos lá Jack, apareça logoooooooo! _ Pensou ela, agitada. Não queria pensar no seu sonho antes de falar com alguém, porque não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas. E se não podia pensar nisso, tudo o que conseguia pensar era que precisava falar com Jack!

- Ah, mas que droga Jack, se você não acorda, eu vou te acordar. – murmurou Lilly para si mesma e seguiu em direção ao dormitório masculino, impaciente. A sala de TV estava completamente vazia. Claro, garotos eram preguiçosos demais para acordar cedo em um domingo. E Jack era um deles. Lembrando-se de que o amigo havia lhe dito que continuaria no mesmo quarto de antes, Lilly subiu as escadas indo até o antigo quarto de Jack. Por costume, entrou no lugar sem bater na porta. Antigamente, Jack não tinha colega de quarto, por isso Lillian podia ir e vir incomodar o garoto quando quisesse, mas ela não sabia que isso tinha mudado. Quando estava prestes a fazer barulho avistou outro garoto na cama ao lado. _Ops._ Sem fazer nenhum som, Lilly sacudiu Jack, esperando que ele acordasse, mas a única reação que teve foi resmungar algo incoerente e voltar a dormir. A garota bufou. Já estava impaciente antes mesmo de chegar. Então pegou um copo de água que estava em cima do criado-mudo de Jack e jogou algumas gotas em sua nuca. Ele nem ligou! Então acabou jogando todo o conteúdo do copo, fazendo um Jack assustado e molhado acordar rapidinho.

- LILLY! – gritou ele, parecendo com raiva. O garoto da outra cama se mexeu e Lillian o reconheceu. Joe era colega de quarto de Jack! Se soubesse disso antes não teria tido tanto cuidado para não fazer barulho. Então voltou sua atenção para o garoto molhado na sua frente. – O que pensa que está fazendo? São cinco horas ainda! – reclamou Jack pegando uma toalha para secar o rosto e o cabelo.

- Eu precisava falar com você! – se justificou Lilly, só então se dando conta de que pareceu uma ideia muito exagerada, jogar água em alguém só porque queria falar sobre um sonho idiota. Bem, se tivesse pensado nisso antes não teria molhado Jack, mas...

- E você não podia esperar? – Jack jogou a toalha em cima da cama e saiu do quarto sendo seguido por uma Lillian impaciente. O garoto desceu as escadas indo pegar uma tigela de cereais para o café da manhã que só então a caloura se lembrou de que não havia tomado.

- Hm... Podia, mas... Ah, deixa quieto, eu preciso te contar uma coisa! – disse ela, desistindo de se explicar, parte da urgência voltando. Jack fez sinal pra que ela falasse logo. – Eu tive um sonho muito estranho hoje... – começou, lembrando-se de algumas partes do seu sonho, que parecia muito real.

- Para tudo! Você me acordou por causa de um sonho? – acusou ele apontando ameaçadoramente uma colher para o rosto de Lilly. Seria mais ameaçador se fosse um garfo.

- Foi, mas é importante! Você se lembra daquele garoto idiota que eu te falei? – perguntou ela nervosamente, incerta do que dizer. Jack parecia hesitar um pouco, parecendo não se lembrar, mas depois assentiu.

- Aquele bonitão que você odeia? – perguntou ao que Lilly revirou os olhos. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com... – então ele se interrompeu, provavelmente havia caído à ficha e ele arregalou os olhos. – Não acredito! Você sonhou com ele? – perguntou ele com um sorriso de canto. _Parabéns Jack, você sabe somar dois mais dois! _Pensou Lillian.

- Mais ou menos... Tá bom, eu sonhei. Mas não é o que você está pensando! – se justificou, com o rosto corando diante da acusação. Jack, que parecia estar se divertindo muito, riu. _Pensando bem, eu não devia _mesmo_ ter contado pra ele. _Pensou ela, com o rosto queimando de tão corado.

- Se não é o que estou pensando, o que é? – perguntou Jack curioso, se jogando no sofá. _E agora como eu respondo isso? _Ela perguntou a si mesma, se sentando ao lado do garoto.

- Hm... Eu sei lá! Eu sonhei... – era possível fritar um ovo em seu rosto nesse momento – Eu sonhei que eu tava... Meio que... Beijando ele... – Lilly escondeu o rosto com o cabelo, para que Jack não visse suas bochechas extremamente coradas. – Mas eu não gosto dele! – acrescentou rapidamente. Rápido demais.

- Se você não gostasse dele, não teria sonhado com ele. – comentou um Jack risonho_. Ok, ele definitivamente estava se divertindo ás minhas custas! _Pensou Lillian, que nesse momento tinha vontade de esganar Jack até ele parar de rir.

- Eu sei, mas... Ele é tão irritante! Eu odeio ele. Como posso gostar dele se o odeio? – reclamou ela. É claro que não podia estar gostando _dele._ Nem gostava de dizer seu nome, vai que trouxesse azar? Mas aquele sonho parecia tão real. _Eu gostei do sonho. _Pensou ela, logo em seguida sacudindo a cabeça para tais pensamentos. _Eu não gostei do sonho. E eu não gosto dele!_

- Você não consegue me enganar. Você gosta dele, só não quer admitir isso pra si mesma. – disse Jack. Não podia ser verdade, o garoto provavelmente só estava tirando com a sua cara. Não é? Quer dizer... Era impossível que Lillian gostasse de Dimitri...

**x.x.x.x.x**

- Soph? Soph? SOPHIA ACORDA, CARAMBA! – Uma voz feminina invadia seus ouvidos, mas estava tão sonolenta que não conseguia associar a voz com alguma pessoa. Sem conseguir ao menos entender o lhe diziam, só acordou realmente quando percebeu que logo seria jogada da cama. Sentou-se preguiçosamente na cama e passou a mão pelo cabelo enquanto com preguiça de abrir os olhos. – Anda sua preguiçosa!

- Hum... Vik? Por que me acordou tão cedo? – perguntou uma Sophia sonolenta, ficando os olhos e tentando arrumar coragem para se levantar da cama. Sua colega de quarto não estava mais ali, a janela estava aberta, assim como as cortinas, deixando a mostra o manto violeta do lado de fora e deixando uma brisa suave e refrescante entrar pelo quarto.

- Cedo? Já está tarde! Você é sempre a ultima pessoa a acordar? Temos mais um que fazer! – dizia a morena a sua frente, com o rosto fechado em uma careta, parecia irritada ou nervosa. Carregava livros nos braços e Soph arregalou os olhos. _Nãooooooooooooooo!_

- Aaaaah, não me diga que vai me fazer estudar agora! – reclamou a garota se afastando o máximo que podia de Vik e seus livros gigantescos. Oh, todos sabiam que Sophia Gilmore era alérgica a livros! Uma aversão total! Como Vik tinha coragem de vir perturbar seu sono maravilhoso pra obriga-la a estudar?

- Vamos, temos um trabalho pra fazer! – disse Victoria, decidida. Que cruel. Estudar. Em pleno sábado. Isso era tortura!

**x.x.x.x.x**

Fazia algum tempo que Emily desistira de Stoniel Danforth, depois que ele demonstrara que não cairia nos seus joguinhos novamente. Então a filha das trevas teve que procurar outro alvo. Apenas para não perder o costume. E foi logo depois disso que conheceu Nicolas Johansson. O vira pela primeira vez na aula de literatura. Ele preenchia todos os requisitos de beleza, além de ser visivelmente gentil e popular. Simplesmente o alvo perfeito. E assim começou a nova ambição de Emily. Ela falara com ele uma ou duas vezes, fazendo questão de deixar óbvios seus interesses, mas, ou o garoto era muito burro, ou não estava fingindo que não percebia. E isso era irritante. Qual era o problema desses garotos que não caiam mais em sua lábia? Então, finalmente, no sábado, ela o encontrou sozinho, indo até os estábulos e o parou antes que chegasse ao seu destino.

- Hm... Nick não é? – Emily pensava em escolher exatamente as palavras que diria. "Bem, poderia me ajudar com o dever de casa? Podemos ir ao meu quarto...". Não, era muito óbvio e ele recusaria veemente. "Eu preciso de uma ajudinha, você pode vir comigo?". Nhá! Mais na cara é impossível! Teria que dar um jeito de atraí-lo ali mesmo.

- É. Você é da aula de literatura, não é? – a voz dele era simplesmente deliciosa, Emily percebeu, e em seu rosto aparecia um sorriso automático que parecia oferecer a todos, mas não era nem um pouco menos bonito. A garota se aproximou até estarem uns trinta centímetros de distancia um do outro, o que era muito em sua opinião. O instinto do calouro fora se afastar, mas ele estava próximo da parede para ir a algum lugar. _Encurralado,_ pensou uma Emily sorridente.

- Sim, eu... – ela começou, mas parou um instante para pensar como agir e decidiu deixar a sutileza de lado e ser direta. Olhou para os olhos de Nick e disse com uma voz quase manhosa as palavras planejadas. – Eu sei que você não vai resistir por muito tempo... – seus olhos brilharam de expectativa e deixou que lhe espalhasse pelo rosto um sorriso torto. O garoto parecia desconcertado.

- Emy... Eu não... – a garota tocou seus lábios com o dedo indicador, aproximando seus rostos, ele parecia paralisado. E Emily aproveitou a chance para puxá-lo para si, tomando seus lábios, exigindo, mas não tendo retribuição. Ele simplesmente não reagira e isso a deixou furiosa, mas, ao invés de se afastar, eliminou qualquer espaço entre eles, exigindo alguma resposta, mas nada conseguira. Então um barulho fez com que ela se afastasse, quase caiu quando sentiu Green dar um encontrão com ela sem nem ao menos olhar para o que fazia. _Doida..._

**x.x.x.x.x**

Poppy estava de bom humor. Definitivamente. Acordou animada e resolveu dar uma volta pelos estábulos, era um lugar legal, era relaxante ficar por lá. A maioria dos cavalos estava dormindo ainda, um silêncio confortável irradiava ao seu redor. O vento fraco fazia cocegas em sua pele quente, bagunçava seu cabelo e circulava a sua volta. Estava tudo tão calma que ela era capaz de dormir ali, mas logo ouviu vozes vindas do corredor. Caminhou lentamente, sem ter certeza de que queria bisbilhotar, mas a curiosidade foi maior. Olhou pela porta entreaberta e não quis abrir mais, sendo assim, só podia ver Emily, com uma minúscula minissaia pink e um top preto, que mal cobria seu busto. Sim, extremamente vulgar, Poppy não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos. Seu rosto estava sorridente, mas com um sorriso torto e provocativo. Por isso Poppy deduziu que falava com algum garoto. Conhecia demais aquele olhar faminto.

- Eu sei que você não vai resistir por muito tempo... – sua voz era rouca e levemente arrastada no momento. Era nauseante seu jeito convencido e atrevido. Poppy abriu um pouco mais a porta, mas tudo que pôde ver era o baço do garoto. _Bem, pelo menos é fortão._ Pensou a caloura, divertida. Por que ainda estava ouvindo mesmo?

- Emy... Eu não... – começou o garoto, mas Emily levou o dedo ao rosto do garoto, provavelmente pousando sobre os lábios do outro para silenciá-lo. Aquela voz... Parecia levemente irritada, mas ainda assim era conhecida. Será que...? _Aaaaah, eu não acredito nisso!_ Pensou Poppy antes que pudesse se conter. Então o que viu a chocou. Emily puxou o garoto para mais perto de si e tomou-lhe os lábios, em um beijo selvagem e exigente. Ele ficou totalmente a vista. Sim, era Nick. Poppy sentiu seu queixo cair e foi como se alguém lhe tivesse dado uma bofetada na cara. Ele realmente a chamara de 'Emy'? Mas era óbvio que eles eram... Bem íntimos. Deu alguns passos para trás, mas a cena ainda era bem visível. Ele não fazia força para afastar Emily de si. Na verdade, não estava fazendo esforço algum para encerrar o beijo. Poppy sentiu uma repulsa incontrolável lhe percorrer pelo corpo e sentiu suas fazes esquentarem de raiva. _Ótimo._ Pensou sarcasticamente. Abriu a porta fazendo um barulho alto que afastou os dois imediatamente. Poppy deu o melhor de si para não olhar para a cara de nenhum dos dois e passou, esbarrando em Emily, que quase caiu com a trombada. E assim Poppy saiu tempestivamente.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Nicolas estava perdido. Podia ver no rosto de Poppy que ela viu tudo e não gostou nada. Por que diabos ele não havia feito nada? Simplesmente esperara acontecer. E agora a morena passava por ele com os olhos frios e desfocados, como se não houvesse ninguém ali. Mas... Tudo passou tão rápido, não conseguia pensar em reagir, uma hora estava procurando Poppy, na outra estava falando com Emily e de repente tudo fora por água abaixo. Pelo canto de olho viu a morena virar pelo corredor sem olhar para trás. Ficou um tempo olhando fixamente para o lugar por onde a garota se fora, mas sua atenção foi atraída quando Emily voltara a se aproximar, parecendo não perceber nada.

- Gilmore, eu preciso ir. Você poderia me deixar em paz? – disse ele se afastando e sem conseguir conter um tom mais frio e irritado do que o normal em sua voz. Não era culpa dele. Emily o beijara do nada! Nick estava demasiado perplexo demais para que tivesse feito algo. _Mas que droga, _pensou irritado.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Samantha levantou da cama, ainda um tanto sonolenta e olhou o quarto ao redor. Uma das almofadas rosa e felpudas estava jogada ao lado da cama e o cobertor estava totalmente ignorado em um canto. Scarllet ainda dormia profundamente, então a loira se levantou em silêncio, tomou um banho rápido, trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto. Era sábado, não tinha aula, por isso a filha das trevas foi direto aos jardins. A brisa gélida da noite refrescava o tempo quente e a lua brilhava gigantesca sobre as árvores verdes escurecidas pela falta de luz, as flores dançavam com o soprar, era primavera. O lugar ficava maravilhoso nessa época do ano. Samantha caminhou lentamente na trilha de pedras, sentando-se em um banco próximo á uma árvore. Ela podia ouvir vozes distantes vindas do outro lado, mas nada que a incomodasse. A garota colocou os fones de ouvido, escutando música, quase fechando os olhos. Até que percebeu alguém se aproximar, seus olhos se voltaram para ver quem iria lhe perturbar agora e se arregalaram um pouquinho ao reconhecer o garoto ao seu lado. Robert encostara-se à árvore, seu cabelo cor de areia bagunçado e seus olhos castanhos claros estavam inexpressivos. Ele sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram.

- Oi. - disse Samantha, desviando o olhar. Ótimo, agora estava acabando com sua reputação. Onde estava toda aquela ousadia de Filha das Trevas agora? Parecia que toda sua determinação fora dar uma voltinha com a brisa e só voltava mais tarde. Mas a loira se obrigou a voltar com sua pose pomposa e encarar o garoto.

- Hey. – cumprimentou ele dando um sorriso de canto que quase a fez perder a pose. _Quase. _O que ela ia dizer mesmo?

- O que faz por aqui? – Com certeza não era isso que ia perguntar, mas foi à primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça. Podia até imaginar uma resposta do tipo "Te interessa?".

- Procurando você. – ele deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio. Por essa ela não esperava. Intrigada, seus olhos azuis procuraram algum sinal de piada pelo rosto do garoto, que permanecia sereno.

- Procurando... Por mim? Pra que? – perguntou a loira parecendo desconcertada. Qual era a pose que queria manter mesmo? Isso lhe fugira da mente quando o garoto deu a volta, sentando-se ao seu lado no banco e a observando de perto.

- Tinha algo que queria fazer desde ontem... – confessou ele, seu rosto a centímetros do de Samantha, que encontrava certa dificuldade para se lembrar de como respirar. Os olhos do garoto baixaram para os lábios rosados da loira antes de selá-los aos seus, levando as mãos delicadamente até seu queixo. A garota levou alguns segundos para voltar a si e retribuir o beijo suave. Era tão bom! Seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Rob, trazendo-o para mais perto inconscientemente, agindo por instinto, já que seu cérebro havia decidido fazer uma pausa e se recusava a funcionar direito. Então foram obrigados a se afastar para retomar o fôlego, seus batimentos cardíacos completamente descompassados.

**x.x.x.x**

A noite estava em um silêncio eterno, as árvores se balançavam teatralmente, com o vento soprando-as, a rua era iluminada por postes de luz alaranjados, dando um aspecto de cores estranhas a tudo. Uma garota de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo estava sentada no muro leste da Morada, apreciando a paz que tanto a confortava. Alguns fios de cabelo lhe açoitavam o rosto, teimosos. A garota parecia desligada de tudo ao seu redor, rabiscava um pequeno caderno, com uma marca de concentração entre as sobrancelhas franzidas. Sua mão arranhava com agilidade as folhas cheias de linhas, traçando linhas com graciosidade, formando um belo desenho de uma casa sobre as montanhas. Assim ela que ouviu passos se aproximarem, a morena fechou o caderno com rapidez e tentou enxergar quem estava vindo. Um vulto indefinido parecia caminhar distraidamente, ela estreitou os olhos e conseguiu distinguir o rosto de Chad Hale, um dos idiotas populares da Morada. A garota bufou, escondeu seu caderninho no bolso do casaco e desceu do muro, decidida a simplesmente fingir que não o vira. Não era tão fácil assim.

- Rachelle? – a voz do garoto perguntou antes que pudesse sair de seu campo de visão. A morena se virou, o encarando de maneira fria, como fazia com todos, um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- Não. É o fantasma dela. – ironizou a garota, sem paciência. Assim que se virou para sair dali, o caderno escapou-lhe do bolso e, antes que ela pudesse escondê-lo novamente, Chad o pegou do chão, parecendo intrigado, o caderno tinha aberto em um de seus últimos desenhos.

- Wow! Foi você quem fez? – perguntou ele impressionado. A garota sentiu as bochechas corarem levemente, mas soube esconder muito bem isso. Seus olhos negros e gélidos se voltaram para o calouro a sua frente.

- É da sua conta? Agora me devolva. – exigiu ela, ao que o loiro lhe entregou automaticamente e ela voltou a esconder o caderno no bolso de seu moletom. A ultima coisa que precisava era que outra pessoa o achasse jogado pelos corredores.

- Eu só... Não sabia que você desenhava tão bem. – ele elogiou, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, em sinal de constrangimento, mas a garota não notou isso, murmurou alguma coisa qualquer que tinha quase certeza que o outro não ouvira e saiu do lugar, rumando ao dormitório.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Jack achava mesmo que aquele sonho significava alguma coisa. Ele achava que eu realmente gosto do Dimitri. Mas isso não podia estar certo. Poderia ser apenas um pesadelo, não é? Jack não podia estar certo. Simplesmente não podia! A garota andava sem rumo pelos corredores, não tinha nada para fazer e não duvidava que Vik estivesse na biblioteca nesse momento. O que não era uma opção para o que fazer em um sábado. Jack ainda estava no dormitório, tomando café da manhã, então disse que a encontraria mais tarde. A garota cogitou a ideia de ir ao Starbucks, mas desistiu ao lembrar que poderia ir sozinha. Estava voltando ao dormitório feminino quando deu trombada com alguma garota. Ela cambaleou alguns passos para trás, mas conseguiu se manter em pé.

- Ouch! Desculpe-me. Estava... Distraída. – Lilly ouviu a voz de Poppy e olhou para a garota. Sim, era ela, parecia um pouco abalada apesar de que sua expressão demonstrava apenas cansaço, Poppy não parecia ter percebido quem quase derrubara.

- Pops... Você está bem? – perguntou a caloura, estendendo a mão para que a outra, que havia caído no chão, se levantasse. Assim que Poppy percebeu quem era, levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, aceitando sua mão estendida.

- Estou... Eu só caí.

Ela não havia entendido. Subestimava o quão perspicaz Lillian Fenix poderia ser. Lilly percebeu no olhar da garota, estava magoada e não a deixaria ir enquanto não lhe contasse tudo. E olha que Fenix sabia como ser bem insistente então Poppy não escaparia de dizer o que acontecera.

- Sei. Agora diga logo o que aconteceu e porque está magoada? – perguntou Lilly, indo direto ao ponto, ao que Poppy arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Fenix cruzou os braços, esperando a resposta.

- Eu não... Eu não sei do que está falando. – respondeu a outra, parecendo desconcertada. Mas, depois de ver que a pose de Lillian não mudara nem um pouco, Poppy suspirou e acabou desistindo de resistir. – Ok, eu não estou bem por que... Hm... Sabe, é que eu gosto de uma pessoa e...

- Para tudo! – interrompeu Lilly parecendo excitada com a perspectiva e deu um sorriso de canto muito parecido com o de Jack Pine. – Esse alguém seria... O Joe? Não, não, vocês são amigos a tempo demais, eu teria percebido. Stoniel então? Hm... Nunca imaginei você gostando dele... A não ser que... Acho que percebi alguma coisa entre você e Nickito... – neste momento Poppy corou. O que não passou despercebido por Lilly, que achou melhor não demonstrar, para que a outra continuasse. – Enfim, tem muitas opções... Mas continue. Não vou me intrometer.

- Ok. – disse uma Poppy aliviada. Lilly evitou um sorriso. – Então eu meio que vi essa pessoa com uma Filha das Trevas...

- Emily. – concluiu Fenix ao que a outra assentiu. Não era a cara de Nick ficar com uma das patricinhas. Era mais provável que a Gilmore a tivesse atacado e, como Lilly conhecia Nick muito bem, ele devia ter ficado completamente sem reação. Mas não podia dizer a Poppy que já descobrira que ela gostava de Nick. – Não culpe o garoto, você conhece a Emily. – concluiu Lillian da melhor maneira que pôde.

- Hum... Tudo bem. – disse Green sem muita convicção. Provavelmente duvidando se devia fazer isso.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

O refeitório já estava cheio quando Jack chegou, procurou pela cabeça morena de Lillian e a achou há algumas mesas de distância, caminhou sem pressa e se sentou ao seu lado, a garota lhe sorriu e Jack olhou ao redor para ver de quem se lembrava das pessoas ali. Joe, seu novo colega de quarto estava conversando com Poppy, mas olhou desconcertado para o garoto ao lado de Lilly. Jack piscou inocentemente e voltou a examinar os outros. Havia uma loira que ele não conhecia e ela conversava com um garoto que, se não se enganava, chamava Lucca, ao canto da mesa estava um loiro que parecia ser muito mal humorado estava quieto em seu canto, Vik parecia furiosa com alguma coisa e ao seu lado estava...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JACK! VOCÊ VOLTOOOOOOOOOOOO! – o garoto se encolheu quando Soph o viu, ela se debruçou sobre a mesa e o puxou para abraça-lo, mas parecendo mais estar sufocando-o.

- Soph... Você pode... Não dá pra... – ele mal conseguiu terminar a frase. Lilly, que se apiedara do amigo, o puxou de volta de modo que Sophia não o sufocasse mais.

- É, o Jack volto, então não o mate, ok? – falou Lilly com um sorriso então se voltou para o garoto ao seu lado. – Deixa que eu te apresente. Aquela loira sinistra é a Tea. É assustadoramente inteligente, aquele ao lado dela é Lucca e... – lançou um olhar de esgueira para Vik e Jack pareceu entender bem. – O Joe você já conhece, não é? Ele não era seu colega de quarto? – o amigo assentiu e Lilly continuou – A Soph e a Vik, tenho certeza que se lembra delas, a Poppy, você a viu ontem. Estranho, pensei que o Nick ia vir com a gente... Mas tudo bem. Então é isso.

Jack revirou os olhos e cutucou as costelas de Lilly.

- E aquele é o Dimitri. – acrescentou de má vontade, tentando ignorar o sorriso acusador de Jack. Ao menos ninguém parecia ter notado isso. Se Jack dissesse alguma coisa, com toda a certeza Fenix o mataria!

Antes que alguém mais falasse algo, os gêmeos Danforth se juntaram a mesa, Luana ao lado de Jack e Stoniel ao lado de Lillian.

- E você, quem é? – perguntou Luana a Jack, com um sorriso que Lilly já vira muitas vezes. Foi obrigada a segurar o riso. Será que devia avisar ela que...

- Esse é Jack Pine e ele... Não joga no seu time. – avisou Vik que não conseguiu evitar rir, com Sophia a acompanhando. Luana arqueou uma sobrancelha, visivelmente desapontada com o aviso.

- Sabe, eu tinha esperanças que você ainda estivesse com aquele vestido... – disse Stoniel com um sorriso torto. Lilly corou visivelmente e fingiu não ver uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas de Jack.

- Cala a boca. – retrucou a garota, fingindo que não sentira as bochechas corarem. Mas Stoniel parecia ter desviado sua atenção e olhava para alguma coisa mais distante, era melhor assim. Jack a cutucou, atraindo sua atenção.

- E esses quem são? – perguntou genuinamente curioso.

- Stoniel e Luana Danforth. São gêmeos, não parecem à primeira vista, mas logo você percebe a semelhança. – Falou a garota dando de ombros. Jack tinha sorte de não ter problemas com a Luana. – Ah, Jack, deixa eu te por a par da situação. – continuou a garota, em tom mais baixo. – Vik ainda não se resolveu nem um pouco com o Lucca e ele e a Tea são melhores amigos. A Tea é colega de quarto da Poppy, que está apaixonada pelo nosso Nickito, mas isso é segredo, não quero que ela saiba que eu descobri. O Nick me disse que era colega de quarto do Dimitri. Tadinho. A Soph gosta do Joe, mas ele não é muito esperto para perceber isso. E... Acho que é só.

- E você gosta do Dimitri, mas não quer admitir. - concluiu Jack, ao que Lilly o fuzilou com os olhos, mas achou que era melhor não retrucar no momento, para não chamar atenção.

- Enfim, estava pensando em bancar a cupido, eu quero juntar o Nickolate com a Poppy. Sabe, ele é meio lerdinho, então ia demorar muito pra perceber que ela gosta dele. Vou fazer esse favorzinho aos dois. – disse Lillian em voz baixa para que apenas o garoto ao seu lado a ouvisse, como se não escutasse o ultimo comentário de Jack.

- _Nickolate? _– estranhou o garoto.

- Ah, qual é, velhos hábitos nunca morrem, eu o chamava assim quando éramos crianças! – justificou-se Lilly ao que Jack riu. – Enfim, estava pensando no que fazer para juntar esse dois... – sussurrou a garota.

- Hm... Prende os dois em um quarto e depois você pergunta como foi. – sugeriu Jack. Lillian arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu estava brincando, ok?

- Sei... Acho que eu poderia... – mas ela se calou quando Nick se aproximou e os cumprimentou. – Hey, Nick! Estávamos nos perguntando onde você estava... – mentiu dando espaço para que este se sentasse entre ela e Jack.

- Eu me esqueci, tinha um trabalho pra terminar... – disse ele dando de ombros. Lillian notou, de soslaio, que tinha em seu rosto uma expressão fria e evitava olhar para aquele canto da mesa. Interessante.

- E esse quem é Lilly? – a voz de Vik despertou a garota de seus pensamentos, percebendo que a maioria das pessoas presentes na mesa observava Nick.

- Esse é o Nickolat... Nick. – corrigiu-se Lilly, percebendo que a colega de quarto arqueava uma sobrancelha. O garoto ao seu lado cumprimentou as pessoas da mesa. – Nick, aquela é Vik, Soph, Tea, você já conhece a Poppy – a morena o observou quando mencionou esse nome, seus olhos tinham pousado na Green, que o ignorava completamente. – Lucca, Joe, Stoniel, Luana... E _aquele_ você também deve saber quem é.

- Aham... – murmurou Nick, este, que até instantes atrás mantinha os olhos em Poppy, se voltou para Lilly, provavelmente percebendo a mudança no tom de voz da garota ao se referir a Dimitri, que parecia distante demais para notar isso.

- Nicko, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Lillian baixou o tom de voz, para que apenas Nick e Jack a ouvissem.

- Ahn... Eu acho que pode. – concluiu Nick, desconfiado.

- O que você acha da Poppy? – perguntou inocentemente. O garoto piscou, parecendo não acreditar no que a garota estava lhe questionando. Então desviou o olhar e passou nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos.

- Hm... Ela é... Legal. Quero dizer... Ela parece ser uma boa amiga. – disse ele se enrolando com as palavras, visivelmente sem saber o que dizer.

- Mas o que você _realmente acha_ dela? – sussurrou Lilly, dando um suspiro de impaciência. Nick voltou a olhar para a garota, interrogando-a com o olhar. – Qual é, eu não sou cega e te conheço muito bem.

- Ok, eu gosto dela. – assumiu Nick, percebendo que não adiantava tentar esconder alguma coisa de Lillian Fenix.

- Ooooooown que fofo! – exclamou Lilly, apertando o garoto em um abraço e pegando-o de surpresa.

- Não é grande coisa... – disse ele, corando, quando Fenix se afastou.

- Mas é claro que é! – retrucou indignada. Então percebeu que metade das pessoas na mesa a observavam e então baixou novamente o tom de voz. – Aah, que legal! Meu Nickolate está apaixonado! Claro que eu vou juntar vocês dois! Eu posso até... – mas parou ao ver os olhos arregalados do garoto. – Que foi?

- Você... Não... Vai... Fazer nada, não é? – perguntou temeroso. Lillian arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Mas é claro que vou! E ia fazer mesmo que você não me contasse. – acrescentou ao ver a expressão de arrependimento no rosto do garoto. – Pode confiar em mim, não vou estragar tudo!

- Ahn... Eu não sei... Acho que não é uma boa ideia... – disse Nick, hesitando.

- Ah, vamos! Eu sou ótima como cupido! E só estou pedindo que você colabore com o meu plano, não estou pedindo permissão. – argumentou Lillian, fixando os olhos brilhantes e pidões em Nicolas, que suspirou derrotado, murmurando um "ok". – AAH! Você vai ver, vai dar tuuuudo certo! – disse apertando suas bochechas.

- Para com isso antes que eu me arrependa. – bufou Nick, contrariado. Lilly sorriu e voltou à atenção para seu almoço, sem perceber que algumas pessoas ainda a observavam, sua cabeça já estava trabalhando em planos malucos que apenas a garota conseguia ter.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Eu não acredito que aquele covarde me rejeitou! – reclamava Emily para sua horda de clones sem cérebros, que faziam expressões indignadas. Lucy bufou. Não havia nada de extraordinário naquilo. Simples, o garoto se tocou que Emily não passava de uma perua du Hell e deu o fora assim que pôde. Qualquer um com bom senso faria isso. Claro que a grandiosa e irresistível Emily não aceitava isso. E seu bando de puxa sacos fingia surpresa. Realmente, era tedioso e nauseante dizer que era uma Filha das Trevas quando Samantha, Emily e Carollina também eram. Era fácil descrever qual papel cada uma tinha. A morena era a líder do bando, com o ego maior que a Morada e conhecida por ser uma das poucas com alguma capacidade mental. Sam era a loira sexy e burra que ocupava o cargo de melhor amiga da chefa e, sendo assim, algum tipo de vice-líder. Lindsay, a novata. Aquela animadinha e puxa saco que quer se enturmar e se dar bem com a mais popular, sendo assim, conhecida pelo resto da Morada. Carollina era pouco mais aceitável, uma faz-tudo por ali. Era responsável por quase todas as atividades e deveres das FdT's. Mia era o cérebro. Não sendo metida e egocêntrica demais para ser algum tipo de líder como Emily, mas era a que tinha mais capacidade mental entre as loiras retardas – sem ofensa, é claro. E, finalmente, Lucy. A rejeitada, estranha, má educada, a do contra e tudo o que as outras não são. Completamente odiada pela líder do bando, que era obrigada a aceita-la por ali. Ainda tinha os gêmeos Danforth, Joe, Derek e Chad, mas eles eram mais neutros e afastados do grupo.

- Vai ver ele achou que você era areia demais pro caminhãozinho dele. – bajulou Lindsay, ao que Emily ignorou prontamente. Esta varria o local com os olhos, tentando localizar o garoto de quem ela falava e pareceu encontrar logo, pois seus olhos se fixaram em uma mesa próxima. Lucy seguiu seu olhar e viu o tal de Nicolas ao lado de Fenix em uma mesa. Ótimo, Emily devia estar fervendo de raiva. Seria possível ouvir a conversa se eles não estivessem sussurrando um para o outro e Lucy, curiosa, torcia para que eles falassem mais alto.

- Ooooooown que fofo! – exclamou a garota de repente, abraçando-o. Lucy saltitava de felicidade por dentro, mas se contentou em soltar um meio sorriso. Emily estava ouvindo e observando a cena, provavelmente surtaria em três... dois... um...

- Aquela Fenix maldita! Sempre aquela pirralha! – vociferou a morena enraivecida em um tom baixo e ameaçador. Mia, que estava ausente na conversa voltou a prestar atenção com um ponto de interrogação em seu rosto. Lucy estava radiante.

- Não se preocupe com a minha irmã. Eu conheço o Nick. Ele e Lillian são inseparáveis desde criança, mas ainda assim são apenas amigos. – garantiu Sam, apesar das sobrancelhas unidas e a expressão intrigada no rosto. Realmente, a loira se lembrava de que os dois costumavam passar cada segundo juntos quando eram crianças. Era muito difícil imaginar algo além da amizade.

- Fenix deve estar de palhaçada comigo! Stoniel e Nicolas me rejeitaram e veja onde eles estão agora! Mas eu vou vencer. EU NUNCA PERCO! Primeiro eu vou precisar daquele ali. – Emily indicou um garoto loiro na ponta da mesa, parecendo afastado dos outros. – Dimitri Lioncourt. Com certeza Lillian não vai tirá-lo de mim. – continuou Emily, sua voz adquirindo um tom pomposo conforme sua raiva ia se dissipando.

- Eu não entendi, porque você precisa tanto... – começou Mia, mas sua voz foi sumindo quando percebeu o olhar frio e desafiador que Emily lhe lançava. Achou melhor se calar e não questionar as decisões fúteis e mal pensadas da morena.

- Isso é tão nauseante. Certas pessoas realmente pensam que podem ter tudo. – comentou Lucy, entediada. Todas as garotas a sua volta na mesa a olhavam indignada e Emily, que até o momento olhava para a mesa de Fenix, se voltou para a outra, seus olhos frios tentando intimidá-la, mas sem conseguir sucesso.

- E outras pessoas simplesmente sentem inveja. – provocou Gilmore. Lucy fuzilou-a com os olhos. Aquela garota realmente lhe dava nos nervos! Emily curvava uma sobrancelha, esperando que Lucy fizesse alguma burrada, até que Lindsay interrompeu.

- Mas então, Emy, pra que você precisa do Lioncourt? – perguntou a garotinha, querendo desviar a conversa de volta ao assunto. Emily se voltou para a loira ao seu lado, contrariada. Estava claro que ela estava esperando encrenca com Lucy.

- Não está óbvio? Ele é simplesmente perfeito! As garotas babam nele, ele é maravilhoso e, melhor, da para perceber que ele tem completa aversão a Lillian Fenix. Dá pra perceber isso de longe. – concluiu a garota. Particularmente, Lucy discordava dessa ultima parte. Não achava que o garoto tinha aversão á Lilly, mas achou melhor não dizer mais nada.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Amy estava com fome! Titia Julieta tinha falado pra Amy não sair do quarto que ela já voltava, mas Amy estava com taaaaaanta fome! Não podia simplesmente ficar esperando. Então Amy saiu pra dar uma volta, né? Aah, os corredores eram tão grandes! As paredes eram feias, tão sem cor! Mas Amy ia fazer a Titia pintar tuuuudo de roxo e azul. São cores muito bonitas! Tinha quadros estranhos na parede. Por que não tinha retratos das pessoas donas dali? Elas são tão lindas! E diferentes... Tinham todos aqueles desenhos bonitos no rosto. Por que Amy não podia ter também? Ficariam bonitas na Amy! Mas a tia disse que Amy é muito novinha e que talvez pudesse ter outro dia. Mas a mamãe não tem. Por que a mamãe não tem? Na verdade, Amy só via as pessoas daqui com aqueles desenhos no rosto. E as pessoas eram muito bonitas. Quem sabe Amy também fosse bonita quando crescesse! Mas Amy era muito nova... Por que titia Julieta queria que Amy ficasse no quarto? Será que Amy não podia ficar ali? Amy podia ouvir vozes animadas por trás de duas portas gigantescas de madeira. Hm... Amy só ia dar uma espiada e mais nada... Então Amy entrou. Uau! Era tão grandeeeee! E tinha muita gente mesmo. E eles estavam comendo. Aah, Amy estava com fome! Amy podia só pedir alguma coisa pra uma pessoa boazinha. Mas pra quem? Amy começou a olhar para o rosto das pessoas. Amy não conhecia ninguém! Então como Amy ia saber quem é bonzinho e quem ia contar pra titia Julieta que Amy saiu do quarto? Então os olhos de Amy se fixaram em um garoto que se levantava da mesa. Ohh, ele era tão bonito! Mas não tinha tantos desenhos no rosto, só uma marca de uma lua azul. Ele se vestia muito bem e tinha um sorriso no rosto. Aah, Amy tinha certeza de que ele era bonzinho. Ele podia ajudar Amy-chan! Então Amy andou na direção do garoto alto e puxou sua calça pra chamar a atenção.

- Onii-chan! Você pode ajudar Amy? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando na direção do garoto que parecia totalmente confuso. Ele olhou para alguém ao seu lado, com um ponto de interrogação no rosto. Amy não tinha visto a garota do lado. Ela tinha o mesmo desenho do onii-chan e também era bonita. Amy achava que ela também era boazinha.

- Ahn... Eu... Acho que posso. – respondeu o garoto, incerto, voltando a olhar para Amy, que largou sua calça e bateu palmas, animada. Amy-chan estava certa, ele era bonzinho e disse que ia ajudar.

- Então, do que você precisa fofinha? – pronunciou-se a garota ao lado do onii-chan, com um sorriso brilhante no rosto. Sim, Amy gostou dela. Era bom que Amy não tivesse se enganado sobre eles, porque a titia Julieta não ia gostar nem um pouco de saber que Amy saiu e falou com estranhos.

- Hm... A titia Julieta tinha pedido pra Amy-chan ficar no quarto, mas Amy tava com fome. Vocês podem me dar alguma coisa antes da titia Julieta voltar? – perguntou a garotinha, seus olhos brilhando na direção do garoto.

- Ahn... É claro... – ele respondeu incerto.

- Vamos, Nick. Espera aí um pouquinho que a gente já volta. – disse a garota, com um sorriso radiante. Então ela voltou para a mesa, arrastando o Nick com ela. Amy acompanhou com o olhar os dois pegando alguma coisa na mesa e voltando em sua direção logo em seguida. – Toma. Você gosta de bolo, né? Até hoje não conheci uma criança que não goste de bolo.

- Ah, _bigada_. – Amy agradeceu pegando o pedaço de bolo de laranja. Estava muito bom! – Aah, Amy tem que volta antes que titia Julieta pegue a Amy fora do quarto. – _Bigada _por serem legais com a Amy. – A garotinha sorriu antes de sair correndo. Ai se a tia descobre!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Estava óbvio que tinha alguma coisa entre Nicolas e Fenix. Eles pareciam tão... Argh... Perfeitos um para o outro. Ficavam conversando aos sussurros e se abraçando... Não que Dimitri se importasse com isso. Aliás, por que estava pensando nisso mesmo? Falta do que fazer. Deve ser isso. Ele estava encostado na parece ao lado de Hades, nos estábulos. Era a melhor coisa que conseguiu pensar em fazer. Estudar Literatura estava fora de cogitação. Não que ele fosse um daqueles que não aguentava ver um livro na frente, mas realmente não tinha paciência para Literatura. Mas enfim, já passara tempo demais ali, então talvez fosse melhor voltar ao dormitório. Pensando nisso ele foi em direção à porta, mas assim que a abriu esbarrou em alguém. Mais por extinto do que qualquer outra coisa, ele segurou a pessoa para que não caísse, só depois olhando para a garota a sua frente. Era... Sophia Gilmore?

- Ahn... Sophia? – perguntou incerto. A garota parecia ser ela, mas seu jeito e algo em suas feições pareciam diferentes. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo irritada.

- Odeio quando isso acontece. Meu nome é Emily. Prazer em conhecê-lo também. – ela falou, se afastando e empinando o nariz. Ah, sim, Dimitri já havia ouvido falar dela. Muito mal, aliás. De repente ele sentiu uma extrema vontade de sair logo dali. A ultima coisa que queria agora era ouvir uma patricinha lhe enchendo o saco.

- Não sei dizer se é exatamente um prazer. Agora me dê licença? – retrucou se afastando, sem se importar nem um pouco se estava sendo mal educado e deixando uma Emily boquiaberta e contrariada para trás.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Como é que Lucca tinha se deixado convencer a ir à biblioteca? Claro, tinha que ser culpa da Tea. Era óbvio que ela que o arrastara para lá. A loira estava sentada ao seu lado, uma ruga de concentração na testa enquanto mordiscava o lápis e fixava os olhos na página de um livro. Lucca apoiava a cabeça em uma das mãos, seus olhos piscando lentamente, quase se fechando, enquanto tentava ler alguma coisa do livro em sua frente, vendo apenas linhas escura, letras demais e minúsculas que não fazia sentido nenhum em seu cérebro. Bem, pelo menos ele estava tentando não é? Teve a breve consciência de que Tea falava com alguém e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver quem era. Victória tinha se sentado ao lado da loira para lhe fazer perguntas sobre alguma coisa a ver com o livro. Ela se deu ao trabalho de fingir que ele não estava ali, é claro. Lucca revirou os olhos e tentou focalizar alguma coisa nas páginas do seu livro.

- Hm... Eu me esqueci de uma coisa, espere aqui que eu já volto. – disse a voz suave de Tea, sempre soando inocente e infantil. Algo não se encaixava naquela frase. Tea esqueceu uma coisa? Lucca ergueu os olhos para observar à loira.

- Então eu preciso... – tentou Victória, mas Tea a segurara, evitando com que se levantasse e obrigando-a a permanecer no lugar. Era impressão sua ou aquela loira estava querendo aprontar alguma?

- Não! Espere-me aqui, volto em um segundo.

_Ela não volta em um segundo._ Concluiu Lucca, pensando ver a garota piscar um olho antes de lhes dar as costas. Ele voltou a tentar ler o livro que Tea o obrigou a pegar, mas as letrinhas pareciam cada vez mais distantes com forme ele tentava se concentrar.

- Oi, Bolton. – a morena lhe cumprimentou, parecendo extremamente contrariada. Lucca nunca havia entendido essa aversão que a garota tinha por ele. Afinal, que diabos ele fez pra ela?

- Hey Vi... Quero dizer, Collins. – respondeu ele, achando melhor evitar deixa-la irritada. Apesar dela já parecer estar. Ela parecia estar sempre assim. Ou será que é só quando ele está por perto? Enfim, não é exatamente reconfortante saber disso.

- Você não está realmente lendo isso está? – disse ela apontando o livro a sua frente e tentando parecer desinteressada. Era impressão sua ou Victória Collins estava puxando assunto com Lucca Bolton?

- Hum... Pelo menos eu tentei. – confessou o garoto, afastando o livro, em desistência. Tea não esperava que ele realmente lesse aquilo, não é?

- Nunca imaginei que te veria estudando Espanhol. – admitiu a garota arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, esquecendo por um momento de parecer entediada ou contrariada, como pretendia.

- Nem eu. A Chá me arrastou para cá. Aquela garota é do mal, fazendo as pessoas estudarem assim... – Victória demorou a perceber que ele se referia a Tea. Era a primeira vez que ouvia alguém chama-la assim. É normal, eles são melhores amigos, então é comum darem apelidos um ao outro.

- Você está parecendo a Sophia. – comentou Victória, voltando a soar desinteressada. Algum tempo depois Tea voltou a se sentar ao lado de Lucca, com um livro em mãos.

- Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – perguntou, olhando para o garoto. Sim, definitivamente a loira estava aprontando alguma.

- Não. Mas eu não preciso ler isso, não é, Chá? – Lucca perguntou, esperançoso, ganhando um olhar de reprovação que a garota estava acostumada a lhe lançar.

- É claro que vai. E nem adianta me chamar de Chá, você não vai se livrar tão fácil. – retrucou a garota, deixando bem claro para que não ousasse contraria-la. O calouro suspirou e abriu desanimadamente o livro na mesma página de antes.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

**N.A./ **Genteee, esse cap ficou maior q os outros \o/

Vcs vão deixar reviews, né? *puppy eyes*

É minha primeira fic, deem um desconto ç.ç


End file.
